The Intimacies of Life
by Skolli
Summary: What happens after Nanao and Shunsui get together? What adventures will they face together? What new discoveries lie on their path? Read and find out...
1. Reality

_Hi all, so this is a new project of mine. I don't know how much time I'll have to write but I can't get it out of my head now. __This is kind of a sequel to "Drunken Foolishness" but it's not necessary to read it, just know that Nanao and Shunsui are together._

_So here's the first instalment… enjoy…_

**Reality**

"_Everything you can imagine is real."_

~Pablo Picasso

_The night __is beautiful_, Shunsui thought. Warm, no clouds in sight and alight with stars and the moon. Leisurely, he smiled up into the illuminated sky.

He had just come from Ukitake and a nice night filled with laughter and remembrance of their more adventurous times at the Shinigami Academy. Shunsui loved those nights, thinking back to those times with Ukitake. They had been precious times, indeed. Getting to know Ukitake had changed his life and had brought him a loyal friend he would treasure forever.

Walking and humming a gentle tune to himself he headed to his captain's quarters in the 8th Division Buildings. But something made him halt. A cursory glance over the buildings and barracks showed him that the light in the offices was out which didn't surprise him considering the late hour. Not even his diligent fukutaicho was working _this_ late. But what _did_ surprise him was the light that was on in the training suites.

The training suites were in-door and only the seated officers were allowed to use them since it was highly likely that an untrained Shinigami could have an "accident", as they liked to call them, and blow up the whole building with a _kido_-spell gone awry.

Shunsui didn't even begin to claim that he didn't have a curios nature; he would never call it nosy, though. It had brought him into some sticky situations over the years but had resulted in great amusement too. Most of the time, at least.

Since it was fairly late already he thought that it didn't matter if he'd be a few minutes _more_ late. He wanted to know who was so devotedly training into the late night.

So he went to have a little look-see.

The nearer he came to his destination the more his frown intensified. He knew that particular reiatsu and it shouldn't be here at all. But it was confirmed as soon as he stepped into the heavily with _kido_ guarded training rooms. His little fukutaicho, Nanao-chan as he so lovingly called her, was in the middle of the only slightly illuminated room, doing _katas_ with her beautiful and deadly sword. Her movements were smooth and graceful, her eyes closed. Repeating the movements and losing herself in the choreographed motions.

It was quite simply a sight to behold. It was unusual to begin with to see Nanao use her sword in general, preferring to use her trusty _kido_ spells and incantations. She didn't like to use her sword; he knew. She only ever used it as a last means. There had only been a few situations since she had become his fukutaicho that he had seen her use it.

Nanao was deeply entranced in her training and seemed to not have noticed his presence. For which he was glad since he was currently suppressing his reiatsu like a bitch. Nanao especially, seemed to have a certain knack for feeling out his reiatsu even when he actually bothered to hide it.

Nanao was a goddess and when she was swinging, an enormously sharp sword as a little scar on him could attest, she could even make fighting look attractive. It was like in a dream. Her movements were sinuous and showed routine and strength behind every single swing. Nothing was more beautiful than his Nanao-chan and not even his imagination could do her justice on most days.

He knew he shouldn't bother her while she was this focused on her training but he couldn't do anything to stop his feet that brought him right over to her. He approached her from her back.

When he was about 2 feet away from her he saw her stiffen and strike out with her sword so fast that had he not been a captain and expecting it he would never have been able to stop her from striking him. Especially considering that she was using kido too.

His right hand had taken a hold of her right hand, gripping her sword through her hand tightly, so she wouldn't be able to hurt him. His left hand was busy counter-acting the deadly _kido_ she had charged into her palm.

Nanao was breathing hard but then again so was he. She was trying to regain her bearing from being so far off into her own mind with her zanpakuto and it was costing her, he could see and feel. With a shudder she pulled herself together and fell back into his chest.

Slowly he let go of the hand that held her sword and released her other hand too, only to let his arms wrap around her middle to hold her back to his chest.

He leaned his head down to her shoulder and breathed in the scent that was Nanao. Nanao's hand loosened on the hilt of her sword and it fell to the floor where it embedded itself deeply into the wood there.

Without a word, Nanao turned around in his arms and slung her arms around his head to pull him down to her and pressed her lips desperately to his. Her whole demeanour spoke of desperation and of a frenzy that made him shudder.

Shunsui immediately took the initiative and lifted Nanao's lithe body onto his, making sure that she slang her legs around his middle. Being pressed together as they currently were elicited a long drawn out moan from both of them but they didn't pause for long. The atmosphere was too violent for something like slow or even gentle.

Nanao bit into his lip and drew it away so she could suck it into her mouth and then let her lips and tongue slide silkily along his stubbled jaw. Arriving at his ear she started to nibble on it sensually, all the while whispering provocative things into his ear, letting her silky cheek slide sensuously along his rough jaw, spurring him on to take her.

Shunsui didn't have to be told twice. In situations like this it was astounding how entirely _not_ lazy he could be.

He tunnelled one of his hands into her hair, getting it from its prison, namely her hair clip. Shunsui loved Nanao's hair. Silky, smooth, so fucking addictive. Her glasses had been abandoned a while back.

Their bodies already moved in the age old rhythm but their clothes were still a hindrance. Too thick were their Shinigami uniforms to let the overwhelming sensations they were going through affect them as much as only skin on skin contact could manage.

Frustration bubbled to the surface, only making their feelings more arduous and fierce.

Nanao felt a tear on the upper part of her uniform. Soon enough it was disposed of along with her pants until she was bare to his gaze. Her alabaster skin glowed mystically in the by the moon illuminated darkness, making Shunsui want to worship his goddess. With a devilish glint in his eyes he descended to his knees in front of her.

Nanao knew what he would do and her breathing laboured even before he touched his tongue to the silky slopes of her upper thigh making no detours to get to his goal. Nanao desperately tried to brace herself on something. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand upright for long. She decided on his shoulders and practically clawed her short nails into his shoulders. As soon as his tongue touched her folds she lost all reasoning, feeling only the swipes of a tongue and silky lips and sometimes the rasp of his stubble along with hot breath on her centre.

Nanao's knees trembled when she felt the beginnings of the beautiful unfurling in her centre. Her knees buckled completely the moment he touched his teeth carefully, oh so carefully, along her most sensitive spot.

Shunsui let Nanao collapse onto his body, her head lying heavily on his shoulder and her body curled lazily over his knees. He caressed her back leisurely to help get her down from her high but Nanao had other ideas, however. She undulated her hips over his lap, making her wetness spread along his shaft and making him groan out loud in painful pleasure.

But Shunsui soon got a hold of her hips and seated her on him swiftly, making her take him in one thrust.

Nanao bit into his shoulder wildly, crying out, Don't stop, and to urge him on, making him take her even faster.

Shunsui bent Nanao backwards onto the floor to get a better angle and so he'd be able to thrust harder into her. Their bodies were sliding over each other, wet kisses were exchanged in the middle of their passionate encounter, sensual like nothing else could be, making them yearn for each other even more.

Deeper, faster they moved together to the grand finale. It came upon them in a crashing wave of ecstasy and triumph.

Nanao wasn't aware of anything for a long while and the first thing she noticed was a still trembling Shunsui lying heavily on top of her. She didn't make him move, she never did. She loved his weight on her. She knew that he never put his whole weight on her, though; even when he was completely out of it he managed to transfer some of his weight somewhere else.

Nanao let her hand glide soothingly along his back, like he had done before, being made aware that he was still inside her and still semi-hard, coming down from his high slowly.

"I missed you today." She whispered lovingly into his ear, kissing his cheek gently when he moved.

He raised his body slowly over hers, putting his elbows next to her head and leaned down to place the softest kiss imaginable on her swollen lips.

"I missed you too, Nanao."


	2. Gossip

* * *

**Gossip**

**

* * *

  
**

"_No sword bites so fiercely as an evil tongue.__"_

~Sir Philip Sidney

* * *

It was a day like any other, or at least it started that way, Nanao contemplated. Everything had started innocently enough with lunch with Shunsui. They had done this a lot since everything had cleared up. Having lunch together and just enjoying the time spent with each other. Nanao preferred the evenings when they would stay in and Shunsui would cook something for the two of them since she liked the intimacy and not to forget Shunsui's fabulous cooking. Being out like this there were sometimes too many stares for her comfort, directed at her and her captain.

They were not doing anything out of the ordinary, Nanao thought, just sitting opposite each other and having lunch in the nice garden of the little café that had the delicious little sandwiches Nanao adored, so Shunsui indulged her often. The café was small and a bit pricey but the atmosphere was so relaxed and comfortable that Nanao really liked coming here from time to time. Shinigami were its main customers, it didn't matter if you were a seated officer or not.

Suddenly Nanao saw the group of female Shinigami a few tables down behind Shunsui look in their direction and swiftly look away again when they noticed that Nanao was looking at them and this was repeated a few times until Nanao heard a few syllables and stiffened.

Shunsui had of course noticed right away that something preoccupied Nanao but soon enough he knew why when he also heard some of their conversation.

"Nanao-chan?" He asked in his deep baritone voice.

Nanao was pulled back from her introspection with a start.

"Yes?" She made the effort to not look at the women behind him and instead focused on him.

"Are you alright?" He inquired gently.

"Yes, of course, taicho, why wouldn't I be?" She refused to call him anything else except taicho or sometimes Kyouraku-taicho in public. It was aggravating to him but he respected it anyways.

"Ahh, Nanao, don't lie." He said softly making sure that his voice didn't carry over to the women.

Nanao looked very tense and her eyes were getting so sad. She wouldn't allow her face to show her emotions but he had become good at reading her eyes, they were always truthful and it was horrible to see her like this and without a moment's thought he stood up and made to go over to the Shinigami.

A sharp, "Don't" from Nanao halted him though.

He looked into her face and it implored him to leave this be. She hadn't moved an inch but he knew she was ready to get up and stop him should he pursue his path.

Instead, he went over to her and offered his hand, as if he had planned that from the beginning.

Nanao was hesitant to take it and it made his heart break a bit. Ordinarily, even if she would act all professional in public, she would still use little touches to reassure him and maybe even herself that this was a front she put up in order to keep the tongues from wagging. No use.

But in the end, she took his hand and stood gracefully, and with a smile and a thank-you to the owner Shunsui steered Nanao to the door, a comforting hand on the small of her back, reassuring her and relaxing her at the same time. And also to press her forwards because as soon as she noticed that they were heading to the side entrance that led through the gardens behind the café she tried to stop. Because right in the path was that table of gossiping female Shinigami.

A soft rub along the small of her back reassured her even if her whole body had stiffened up in preparation. Preparation to steel her mind and heart from all hurt.

The imposing figure of her captain next to her made her feel small and self-conscious and she was actually scared to walk passed those women. As soon as Nanao realized that though, she pulled herself together and walked with her head held high. Shunsui noticed and gave her rump a gentle pat, right as they passed, to the indignation of the Shinigami in question. Nanao had to use every ounce of her self control to not bash him one over the head.

When they were outside the café parameters, Nanao instantly parted from his side and walked off, her posture: Angry. Fiercely so. Shunsui chuckled, he so loved it when she was in a temper, and hurried after her.

"Nanao-ch~an, wait, for me." He sing-songed.

Nanao wasn't even slowing down.

"I can't believe you did that!" She suddenly stopped and whirled around pushing his chest. Her eyes were sparkling in anger…and pain?

Shunsui frowned. Had he miscalculated, as he so often did with his Nanao-chan?

"I did not mean to cause you any pain, Nanao, but they're just jealous bitchy hags who envy you your formidable lover." He announced in a pompous voice with a gentle smile.

And then Nanao exploded.

"Have you any idea, how difficult it is to bear all this talk? Not only do they think I've fucked my way to where I am, they even talk about it in public!"

Shunsui stepped up to her forcefully and moved her next to him and started walking with a tight grip around her waist. He knew she was upset, enormously so, since she never used vulgar words, or at least not if she was coherent, he added in his mind after an internal chuckle.

Nanao wasn't making it easy for him. She was nearly stemming her feet into the grass but he just picked her up around her waist so her feet were lifted from the ground.

They arrived at a nice and cosy bench and Shunsui put Nanao down onto it.

"Now, listen, and listen well, Nanao. We knew this was going to be difficult, we knew something like this might happen but what I didn't know was that you would let it get to you."

"Well, your integrity isn't questioned!" she shot back angrily.

"Be that as it may, but neither is it important, even if it were. Nanao, you are not a coward. You're a fighter and you and I, we both know what you can do. You earned the position you hold. You earned the respect that goes with it and the people from our squad know that. They have seen you in battle, they know how strong you are and you have their deepest devotion. And they're scared shitless of you, so don't let some nobodies who are so dull that they have to gossip instead of having a genuine conversation ruin your mood and your value of yourself. I know why you're my fukutaicho and you know it too, isn't that enough?"

Nanao was quiet.

"It's just so strange being a topic for conversation. I have never done anything that brought people to gossip about me, I'm probably still not used to it but you're right, I'm sorry I'm being so emotional." She looked up at him with consternation.

Shunsui kneeled down in front of her so they were on the same height and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Don't be sorry, there's nothing you have to be sorry for. You're an unbelievably just person who is constantly surprised if other people aren't, and that makes you refreshingly unique. Don't change but just think to yourself that you're more beautiful, you're an amazingly talented Shinigami and the fukutaicho of the 8th, you're more intelligent than those women could ever hope to be and above all you're my Nanao-chan, it can't get better than that!" He smiled widely and Nanao couldn't stop herself from giving him a little peck. Before he could really register it, she was up and walking.

"Get going, taicho, we've got paperwork to do."

* * *

_Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed, especially who took the time to review on Christmas Day. You people are great!_

_Let me know what you think of the chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow_


	3. Silence

**Silence**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Silence is more musical than any song.__"_

~Christina Rossetti

* * *

Nanao loved this time of day, daybreak, not yet day but also not night anymore. The world was quiet and Nanao breathed it in as if starved of it. She had been getting up at this time of day since she had been small. Every day at exactly the same time, her eyes would flutter and her mind would wake from its slumber in a languorous stretch. This time of day was always the same for her, it didn't matter if it was raining or if the sun was shining, sometimes it was cold and sometimes it was warm…but since recently there had been someone experiencing this with her.

The warm arm around her middle and the deep puffs of breath onto her shoulders attested to that. He was awake, she knew. He always was. She could feel it in his body pressing so snugly against hers, in the hand that lay gently against her abdomen and the breaths that were so full of life, nobody could mistake him for anything else but awake.

He never talked though, and she didn't either. He just held her and basked in the moment as she did. Silence. Beautiful silence.

When Nanao started to hear the outside world leaning just this side of day now, she usually decided to get up. With a small sigh, she slid her hand along his where it lay against her stomach and lifted it. For a second it wouldn't move, as always. But with a caress along his palm she was able to slide out of his warm hold. She laid the hand carefully back onto the bed and went into the outer room and then into the bathroom. Before she went into the office she looked in on him and he was fast asleep again, as always.

* * *

_Just a little something for in-between. ;-) I hope you liked it and thanks a lot for the positive reviews. And remember, let me know what you think of it XD_


	4. Early Bird

* * *

**Early Bird**

**

* * *

**

"_Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise.__"_

~Benjamin Franklin

* * *

Nanao was an early riser and he was quite sure that that wouldn't change anytime soon. Shunsui didn't understand the sense in getting up early, in facing the day, the people so early, when your body still longed for the warm covers and the softness of your bed.

Nanao got up every morning at exactly the same time like clockwork. He didn't know how she did it. There were no clocks or watches for that matter in his whole quarters. Nothing to indicate time and yet she got up at exactly the same time every morning. Contrary to not wanting to own a clock he had got one and deposited it on the windowsill where he could see it from the bed and so he knew that it was true. And he always woke with her. She just made the cutest sound imaginable when she woke. It was a mix between a sigh and a breath with a certain melody to it that he caught himself longing to hear every morning.

So he woke with her and was just happy to hold her. Her body fitting so perfectly against his larger one, curving into him. How he had longed to hold her like that for years and finally he was able to do it and it was absolutely worth the wait.

She never said anything when she woke, but he knew that she knew that he was awake. She seemed to enjoy the silence of that strange dawning time that made him cringe since he knew he'd have to leave his bed and get up soon. But not Nanao. With a happy sigh she woke and started her day. Strangely enough he had learned something from these times. Nanao was savouring these times. Even if she'd never admit it, he knew that she longed to feel it again as soon as she left the bed. To once again enjoy the feeling of waking and the quietness of these short moments in time.

Nanao was peculiar.

* * *

_I know, I know, it was really short again but the next one will be longer- promise!_ _Thanks so much to the guys who review all the time- you're the best!_


	5. Pain

* * *

**Pain**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain"_

~William Faulkner

* * *

Nanao had known that Shunsui wouldn't change from one day to the other. She had known that he was too much himself already to ever really change who he was. He had found himself already. He knew what he wanted from life. It didn't mean that she knew what he wanted but he had that expression that said _he_ knew. Nanao was still searching for it but she knew that Shunsui was helping her find it. Just by being there he was showing her sides in herself she hadn't known existed. She wouldn't say that she was an emotional person. She liked to keep them to herself. They were hers and nobody could steal them, well, Shunsui managed to sometimes but overall she kept them to herself, so how had she managed to be in this situation?

She had been sleeping in Shunsui's bed as she so often did now, since his quarters and especially his bed was bigger than hers. Shunsui was out with Ukitake. He had curbed his tendencies to go out and now stayed in with her or managed to get her out but today he had gone on his own since she had pleaded tiredness. Yes, well, she soon discovered that she couldn't go to sleep without him there. His scent was in the pillows and blanket but he wasn't so she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and counting zanpakuto.

Just as she was finally able to fall asleep, a knock sounded on the door. Nanao frowned. She didn't want to get up again but it was so late the late-comer had to have a good reason. Conscious of her nakedness she got one of Shunsui's (not flowery) haori (yes, he had them) and pulled it on while going into the living room and then opening the door. What waited for her there made her glare. Shunsui, was there, obviously drunk if the alcohol fumes coming off of him were any indication, being held up by Ukitake.

"Good evening, Ise-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you so late at night, but," came Ukitake's polite and friendly voice. "I thought I'd better bring him home."

Nanao was still staring daggers at Shunsui but let Ukitake enter, anyways. He came in and deposited him on the couch in the living room. With a thump Shunsui fell into the cushions, unconscious.

"I'm sorry to leave him here like this, I got separated from him and when I saw him again he was pretty much already like this." His averted eyes alerted Nanao that there was more to the story but she didn't want to come across as shrewish in front of Ukitake-taicho, so she let it go.

"Thank you for bringing him here. I'm just going to leave him here until he'll wake with a hangover from hell." Nanao said without any sympathy whatsoever in her voice.

Ukitake chuckled nervously and bid her good night.

Nanao looked disgustedly at Shunsui. He hadn't drunk this much in a long time. Not since their relationship had started, Nanao contemplated. She looked at him and sighed; walking over to him she got off his hat and put it near him on the floor. She was just heading to bed, not wanting to smell the alcohol fumes anymore, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to him and looked at his neck closely. With a swift turn she went into the bathroom to get her glasses. She came out and inspected him closely. And something inside her started to hurt. Badly.

There on his neck was a perfect hickey, with perfect lipstick smeared around it, and she knew that it had not been her who put either there.

"Bastard."

Nanao went back into the bedroom, taking off his haori violently and slipping into her own clothes, got some things and went to her own quarters, not once looking back.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui woke with a splitting headache. His head hurt and his whole body was sore beyond belief. He looked around himself and found to be in his quarters. His hat, he noted was on the floor. But something was off, he picked up on it immediately, and why for that matter was he up so early, anyways? The sun was barely tickling the horizon. It was quiet. Too quiet. And with a bang, that made his head ring, he knew that Nanao wasn't here. He frowned, but soon stopped since it hurt his head. Somehow it was not only quiet, it was eerily so.

With a heavy and pained sound he got his body into a sitting position not even attempting to stand up yet. But soon enough he got up and smelling the stink on himself went into the bathroom to shower.

As soon as he stepped out from it he felt slightly more human already and quickly put the smelling clothes away to be washed. He was walking past his bathroom mirror when something red caught his eye. He thought it was blood at first but having a closer look he was able to make out a hickey and a little smudge of lipstick, obviously waterproof if the shower hadn't done its job and knowing that Nanao didn't wear lipstick and the fact that Nanao wasn't here anymore, just led to one conclusion…

"Oh, shit."

_**oooxooo**_

He came into the office to deadly silence. Normally there'd be a buzz going around the Shinigami working there but not today. When he came in it was early, very early to be sure but that oppressive silence and the stares didn't bode well. Slowly he walked along the short hallway to the end where his and Nanao's office was and slid the door cautiously open. Nanao was at her desk like usual and the office looked like it always did too but there was a sense of off-ness that didn't leave, at all. First, Nanao didn't look up when he entered, she normally did, saying hello or some such and trying to make him work and she was generally a bit more up-lift than this. Now she was diligently scribbling away on a form and seemingly not even noticing him. It was scary. Oh, god, so he had to start…

"Nanao-", but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Kyoraku-taicho, there is work to be done, I would welcome it if you could actually do some of it as it is your responsibility as a taicho to do them." She didn't move. She was still writing away on her piece of paper, not blinking, not looking up. Her body was stiff and if he wasn't mistaken, it was vibrating with anger.

"Now, Nanao-", again he was interrupted but he could have never imagined the next few minutes, ever. The pen in Nanao's hand broke in two with a powerful snap, her head coming up and her beautiful eyes were blazing, not with anger but with fury and before he could actually process that she had extended both hands towards him and blasted, actually _blasted_ him through the office wall into the hallway until he was lying in the outer office in a stupor, the Shinigami, jumping up and out of the way of his body until he crashed into a desk which stopped his flight.

Nanao came out of the office, calm as cucumber, not acknowledging that she had just used _kido_ on her superior in a harmful way, and used it effectively, no less. Shunsui was staring at her, his head now hurting from the big bump and his hangover and his chest, where she had hit him, hurt like hell, a quick look down showed him some burned skin patches.

Not blinking and not even looking in his direction she walked passed him, looking at all the gaping Shinigami in passing-by and just said, "I'm taking the week off." And walked out into the sunshine as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The Shinigami were looking from one superior to the walking off other and came to the same conclusion.

"What did you do, taicho?!?"

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao was brimming with anger, her whole body demanded a violent relief that she knew was not acceptable. Her reiatsu was wild, other Shinigami jumping out of her way attested to that. She passed Ukitake, who gave her a cautiously friendly wave with his two shadows behind him that she barely dignified with a glance. She was so angry. Shunsui had been going out with Ukitake yesterday and in her mind Ukitake was at fault too.

He tried to call her but she just kept on walking, had she been in a saner state of mind, never ever would she have dismissed a captain of the Gotei 13 thusly, but at this point it was too much to ask.

She didn't know where she was heading. Her angry feet just needed a little work-out. Her mind was like a burning inferno and her thoughts no less so. There was reason in the phrase that "hell hath no fury but a woman scorned". She would stay angry. She would not cave in and let that _other _emotion come out to play.

That_ other_ emotion was for weaklings, she would not let it out but even while berating herself not to feel _it_, hot tears scalded her cheeks and she was now shunpoing to a quiet place where she crumpled against a tree and let go, her whole body shuddering and wracking with an enormous sob. She didn't want to feel this, she had successfully evaded feeling_ this_ since she had found the lipstick on him but actually seeing him just then had been pure torture.

Why again, had she opened her heart to the bastard? Why again had she even considered that this could end in anything else but heartache?

Nanao was a person who valued trust and integrity above all else, so why had he done this? Was she not good enough for him? Why did he have to go to another woman? Was there something she wasn't able to give him?

Pain coursed through her body and her small frame shuddered again.

"What are you doing?" A high voice asked.

Nanao looked up and saw the pink hair on rosy cheeks of the 11th's fukutaicho.

Oh, god this was so embarrassing but somehow she just couldn't keep her body from sobbing. Her tears weren't helping either.

"Are you alright?" She asked again in her cutesy voice, her head adorably leaning to the right side in an inquisitive manner. Kusajishi Yachiru held out a hand and put a finger under Nanao's eye until she came away with a perfectly formed teardrop that held itself for a few short moments on her finger until it dropped to the ground.

"You're crying." Yachiru said surprised and slightly confused.

Nanao couldn't answer. It was kind of obvious.

"Why are you crying?" Yachiru now leaned over Nanao's leaning form, her being taller than the kneeling woman in this position.

Nanao just brought out some garbled words, she had no idea what she was talking, or better hiccupping about.

It seemed to make sense because Yachiru's face somehow softened and her eyes seemed to look older than her current years. These eyes had seen too much of pain and despair already.

With a firm grip, Yachiru got a hold of Nanao's arm and pulled her from her kneeling position into a standing one. She pushed a piece of candy into the palm of one of Nanao's hands and said while walking away,

"A Shinigami, especially not the Vice President of the Women's Association doesn't cry." Her cutesy voice had a steel core.

"Especially if she can get even."

_**oooxooo**_

Getting even my ass, Nanao thought as she looked around herself in the bar that Matsumoto had hauled her to. After having told Rangiku, the blond beauty had formulated an evil plan that would have put Aizen's scheming to shame.

It was easy, in theory. Pull herself together and behave as if nothing had happened, stage one. Go into a bar, dressed to kill, stage two. And then go in for the kill, figuratively, that was. Get a guy and make out, it said literally, stage three.

There was just one problem with that. Nanao couldn't see any guy that she found interesting, at all. And this was the third bar.

It was nearly hopeless. She had set herself such high standards, years ago that only Shunsui had been able to somehow weasel in. At that thought her whole body shuddered and the pain was coming until she got an elbow rammed into her side.

"Ow!" Nanao said, looking accusingly at her friend.

"You're not supposed to think of him, it just makes the pain worse." Rangiku said bluntly.

Nanao remembered that she wasn't the only one having been betrayed by the one closest to her. The betrayal was different and yet the same.

"And, do we see any potential eye-candy?" Rangiku asked, letting her gaze slide over the men present.

Nanao just sighed, "I don't think so. Rangiku this wasn't a good idea. I just want to go home."

"And wallow in self pity, Puh-lease." Rangiku said and pulled her into motion having a specific destination in mind.

The destination turned out to be a table full with half inebriated _fukutaichos_ and seated officers, Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku among the most notable.

"Here you go, eye-candy." Rangiku whispered.

Nanao just sighed.

"Matsumoto-san, what brings you here?" Renji asked jovially as he was wont.

"Nanao has to get out once in a while and I made it my mission to get her under people." She grinned conspiratorially.

They all looked at her at the same time which was a bit unnerving, to say the least. Nanao couldn't look in their eyes, what if they knew?

But soon enough they made room for the two beauties and sake was flowing freely even Nanao decided that if there was ever a time to get roaring drunk, this was it!

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui was worried. He had been looking for Nanao the whole day but had had no luck finding even a whisper of her. It was very disconcerting.

Ukitake had come into the office to find him still lying on the floor of his office, his subordinates shooting him angry glances.

He had helped Shunsui up and into the office only raising his eyebrow when he saw the state of the wall, or lack thereof, more like it.

"What's going on, Shunsui?" But as soon as he saw the state of Shunsui's chest he changed direction and pulled a limping Shunsui to the 4th Division.

When the calm and gentle Captain of said Division had finished patching him up Ukitake started to ask questions.

"So, now tell me from the beginning, what happened?"

"Hell, if I know. I woke up with the most gruesome hangover and Nanao wasn't there and then I found this stupid hickey on my neck and I think Nanao saw it and when I came into the office she blasted me through the wall! And she used a forbidden _kido_ to do it! I didn't even know she could do that! That's my Nanao-chan." He ended in a loopy smile not mad at all at Nanao for blasting him, he was proud, more like it, that she was able to do it.

"So that was it. When I found you yesterday in the bar, you were already out of it and that woman was hanging all over you, I don't think you really noticed a thing anymore and I didn't really check over you, I just brought you home to Nanao."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Shunsui asked his friend with a frown.

"I don't know what you did before you blacked out, if you were the one who instigated something or not. I just found you." Ukitake sounded worried.

"I would never cheat on Nanao-chan, you should know me better than that." Shunsui stated seriously.

"And yet I found you with a woman all over you."

Shunsui couldn't say anything to that.

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao was miserable. Her heart ached, her head hurt and she was having no fun at all. Every single person at her table was drunk, that was probably the reason why Renji who sat next to her, got friskier with every minute, or more like every cup of sake, that passed. It was innocent enough, him only having his arm around her middle, trying to motivate her to get into the rhythm of rocking to and fro with the others. She didn't like it. One bit. There just was something that made her itchy. Couldn't she even be touched by another male now? Was that it?

"If you want to keep that arm, I'd advise you to get it away from my woman." A silent but deadly voice intoned from behind her. Every body at the table stiffened. Even drunk they couldn't miss the malevolent reiatsu near them. Never before had Nanao felt him like this. Mad. Angry. Livid.

With a calm she didn't feel, Nanao turned to him, Renji's arm slipping away from her innocuously.

"Am I? Your woman? Or, one of them?" She asked, her voice like steel not acknowledging even to herself, the heartache she felt.

She couldn't help but see that they were drawing stares. People had stopped whatever they were doing to get all the juicy gossip and not miss a thing. Detestable, Nanao thought. Didn't they have their own lives?

Shunsui looked even angrier at her words. He actually looked angry at _her_. As if he had any right to be mad. It was she who had been wronged.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this." He brought forth.

"When is it? When you've got your groupies hanging all over you?" Nanao was angry too! At least if she was angry, she didn't feel the heart wrenching pain.

Shunsui took hold of her upper arm und pulled her away from her companions who only blinked stupidly. Shunsui pulled her out the door and Nanao could swear that after it was closed the people started talking again. Talking about _her_. How she hated that!

Nanao tried to stem her feet against the ground to hinder him. She knew she couldn't stop him, but she would make it hard on him, if it was the last she did. Not that it seemed to have any effect, though, since he didn't even bat an eyelash and didn't slow down, at all.

But as soon as Nanao realized where he was taking them she came out of her silent fuming.

"If you think that I am ever entering your quarters again, think again, bastard!"

Shunsui didn't acknowledge her at _all_ and just pulled her into his living room, avoiding her kicking legs with skill worthy of a captain. Nanao was getting desperate. She didn't want to be here. Didn't want to see the sofa, where just days, gods was it only days, ago, they had read together and then had done…other things afterwards on it. Things that made Nanao blush just remembering it. And with that the hot anger surged through her again. As did the hurt but she suppressed that ferociously, glorying in the anger.

Shunsui pulled Nanao against a wall and held her there, so he could get her kicking legs under control.

"What's your problem?"

At that stupid question Nanao wanted to scratch his eyes out.

"You! By the end of the week you'll have my resignation on your desk. Don't worry, I won't have any problems then!"

And with that Shunsui's face lost its anger and a quiet pain entered his eyes, which Nanao refused to acknowledge.

"I can't even remember what I did last night." He said quietly with those soulful eyes.

A crack appeared in Nanao's angry demeanour but she refused to let it show.

"And that makes it better? You got smashing drunk, which is painful enough but then I have to see that mark on your neck where another woman has obviously put her lips and touched you and you think you can actually get out of this by saying you can't remember it? If you were not happy with our relationship you should have just said something, instead of pushing my face into it. But don't worry, I am going to get reassigned to the _kido_ corps, they want me desperately, you know, you won't have to see me again.

Nanao hissed in his face.

Shunsui's eyes flashed.

"I won't allow you to go!"

"And I can't remember asking you! Who do you think you are!?!"

Shunsui got to his full height, directly in front of her.

"I am your taicho and as that alone I can keep you in my division but above all I'm your lover!"

"Maybe you haven't gotten the memo yet but I refuse to be in a relationship where I get cheated on and betrayed, that's not my style!"

"Neither is it mine!"

"Oh yes." Nanao's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Ukitake said that nothing happened. That he found me with the hickey."

"The woman all over you."

"Nanao!"

"No, I am serious. Just the fact that you're wearing another woman's mark proves to me that you were unfaithful. Doesn't matter if you consciously pursued another woman. Fact is you did. That you were drunk doesn't matter here. Nobody forced you to drink, you made that decision all on your own. You haven't been drunk once since we got together."

"Yeah, maybe that's why." He said quietly. So quiet that Nanao had to strain her ears to hear it and even then she wasn't too sure, she had understood him correctly.

"What?"

"I've been changing, Nanao. Inside. I just wanted to prove to myself that I still could but it wasn't the same. I just wanted to be home with you in my arms. I was there at this stupid party, that was just boring and I talked to people and the only thing I could think about was you. What's Nanao doing at home, at the moment, I'd ask myself and scolded myself a fool for even thinking it. The drinks just seemed to quiet those thoughts. Somewhat."

No, Nanao would not give an inch.

"You stupid…man. Don't you know that I wanted to have you with me? I couldn't sleep at all without you, pathetic as it is. Don't you think that scares me, too? That I can't do anything without you anymore? That I want to have you beside me? Don't you understand that it's against everything I stand for to be so dependant on you? But it was alright, I told myself. It's alright, because he feels the same. He loves me just as fiercely as I love him. I can relax, and just _be_ with him. And then you come home, dragged in by Ukitake-taicho, with alcohol fumes so strong the whole room stank and a …a mark on your neck, where another woman touched you. With her lips!"

Oh, no, this was it. This was so it. All those cracks had just crumbled into nothingness until she was crying her heart out with her last words. Hurting so much she swore the pain was tangible. She couldn't look at him. She just wanted to be gone. It was bad enough that her walls had crumbled, but in front of him? Was it too much to ask to not be humiliated in front of him? And now the sobbing started in, too, _damn it_! Why couldn't she be the non-feeling ice queen everybody thought she was? No, she had to have _feelings_ and _emotions_. Especially about this man. This stupid man… this stupid man she …loved.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui was at a loss.

When he had found her, seemingly having fun and drinks when he was hurting with another man's arms around her, he had been fuming. _Another man's arms_! He had nearly ripped the offending limb off the man.

She had the audacity to have fun! And had swiftly pulled her away, just to curse when he felt her smooth skin under his palm, silky and satiny.

And her anger, by all the gods, was it wrong to want her even more when her eyes flashed in that violet colour that spoke of a storm? And when she had started to lose her composure, and started to cry, he wanted to kill himself, because he was the one who had made her hurt. Had made that beautiful and …proud woman cry out in pain and he hated himself. Nanao wasn't supposed to hurt like this. He was supposed to shelter and pamper her until the end of his days, so she would want for nothing. She shouldn't be crying her heart out because of him!

And the worst thing was he didn't know what to do now. If he tried to comfort her and she would reject him he knew his heart would break. But he couldn't look at her like this, hugging herself and crying. Leaning dejectedly against the wall, as if all life had been sapped out of her.

He couldn't look at her like this and so slowly, as if she were a skittish fawn, he put his arms around her and when her arms came up to encircle his waist and her head burrow into his chest in desperation he felt the burning in his eyes actually become tears.

He had her in his arms.

She was sobbing heavily while his hand was caressing over her silky hair. Glorying in the fact that he was holding her and not realizing that his cheeks were equally wet.

Slowly but surely he became aware of Nanao saying something into his chest. He leaned down a bit and when he heard, his heart broke just a bit more.

"Why?" "Why?" "Why?" was her repeated question. Again and again.

"Nanao, I am so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am, how deeply _ashamed_ I feel of my actions…how much I hurt and…how much it pains me to see you hurting. I don't want to see you hurting. I want to see you smiling. But just for me. I am a greedy and jealous man. No other man is allowed to see your smile that lights up your whole face and makes your eyes sparkle. No one. Except me."

Nanao slowly but surely stopped crying and tried to free herself from his embrace to look up into his eyes with such sadness in her eyes.

"Then why? Why?"

"I don't know. I… I was stupid. I never intended to hurt you, Nanao, believe me. That is the one thing farthest from my mind. I'm scared that when you leave me, I'll die. I'll wither away and won't mind, because a life without you, wouldn't be a life."

"Shunsui…" Nanao started, not knowing how to respond to that. Was he… insecure? He?

"Never in my life has anything meant more to me than you, Nanao. I couldn't survive losing you."

"Shunsui…" His eyes held diamond sparkling teardrops that made Nanao's heart ache.

"I just wanted to know if alcohol would help, but it wouldn't it just made me more miserable. That's all. Without you, Nanao, I'll die."

_**oooxooo**_

What were you supposed to say to that? Nanao wasn't sure but she knew that her love for him wouldn't allow her to leave him. Ever. That's why it had hurt so much, because she loved him so deeply. So completely. The truth was, without him, she couldn't live either. She hadn't even been able to sleep without him and hadn't even been able to stop thinking about him for a second. Even in the midst of her fierce anger, she had worried about him. Thought of how he was doing.

She was so tired. She just wanted to lie down.

She caressed his stubbly cheek with the palm of her hand, stroking further back to his neck and lifted away his hair to stare at his neck. His mark-free neck.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Retsu made it disappear. I didn't want to see it either." He professed quietly, not looking at her.

Nanao let her fingers glide over the exact spot where the mark had been.

With a lightning fast move she scratched the area hard until he bled. Shunsui didn't move.

She looked up at him with her fingers dripping blood and showed them to him.

"If you ever have a woman's mark on your body, it better be mine or these little scratches will be the least of your worries."

Shunsui looked down at her and her bloody fingers, not paying any attention to his bleeding neck.

He took her hand with the blood on her fingers to press it onto his chest directly where his heart was. "Same here Nanao, same here." And he stared intensely into her eyes.

Then he let his hand enfold her cheek and leaned down to press his lips tenderly against hers. His eyes open, looking directly into hers he lost himself in her eyes and lips. And never wanted to be found.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so this was lo~ng! Let me know what you thought of it. I really do love hearing from YOU! I'm a sucker for reviews, I've discovered. The more the merrier ;-)_ _Do you like the quotes by the way? I haven't really heard anything about them in the reviews. Do you notice them at all?_


	6. Body

* * *

**Body**

**

* * *

**

"_Each body has its art..."_

~Gwendolyn Brooks

* * *

Nanao cherished the times when she actually managed to wake up without waking Shunsui, because that time belonged to her. It was for her to look at him and bask in the knowledge that he was hers.

She would look at him, lying on his back while she leaned on her side, her eyes slowly gliding over his muscular form. Watching as his chest rose and fell in a soothing rhythm and his face, completely relaxed in blissful sleep. He was a beautiful man, no doubt about that. He was tall, well built and his skin was dusted with fine hair that Nanao loved to run her fingers through.

She never touched him, though at these times. Because even the slightest movement could cause him to wake up. She knew that very well from the times she woke during the night only to find him wide awake beside her. That's why she loved the rare times when he slept through her waking.

She smiled at his prone form and loved the warm feeling she had inside her chest of knowing he was hers.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui always pretended to be asleep when Nanao was in one of her particular moods. He couldn't quite figure it out. The only thing she did was stare at him for the longest while, but he endured, just to see _it_. That beautiful smile of hers, the smile that was full of happiness and spoke of so much joy that he couldn't bring himself to deprive her of these moments where she thought he was asleep.

His Nanao-chan was a goddess and she was his.

He still hadn't quite figured out how he deserved her but he didn't want to dwell on it too much at the moment, thinking back on recent events and how he had nearly lost her due to a stupid mistake on his part. Just thinking of the possibility that he could have lost her was enough to get his heart into a frantic, panicked rhythm.

But she was here, with him and all was well for the moment. Her luscious body leaning against his naked skin was one of the most beautiful things in his world. Alabaster skin nearly sparkled like a diamond in the right light. So soft, he was nearly afraid to touch her on certain occasions. There just was no denying that Nanao truly was a goddess. His goddess. And her body was his shrine to which he worshipped daily.

Her dark hair, like silk when it glided through his fingers, it was a caress all on its own. And her eyes…he couldn't even begin to describe them but he had nearly given up on truly knowing the colour of them. Sometimes, just when he thought he knew what colour they were something made him reconsider again. There just was no word for the colour of them until he was completely convinced that her eye-colour changed with her feelings.

And Nanao had a _lot_ of them. Feelings, that is. People might think of her as the Ice Queen when in truth she was anything but. And he felt honoured that she was comfortable enough around him to not put up her _professional front_, as he called it, most of the time.

Sometimes he knew that she was uncomfortable with their relationship, especially when others were around but he knew that their relationship was still new and she wasn't completely used to the changed situation yet. But then again, she was young and was still finding herself. Actually, _he_ was still discovering aspects of himself around her, too. She brought out sides in himself that he hadn't known were there to begin with. Like jealousy. He had thought he was generally a laid back guy, everybody probably thought so, but some times his strong emotions interfered, like that one time…

Nanao had been supervising a fighting class of their subordinates and he of course had been supervising his Nanao-chan. It had all started good enough. He watched his Nanao-chan move in her graceful way, her body being nearly fluid, when she had stopped to show one of the clumsier Shinigami how to do a move by guiding his arms and body. Completely innocent but he still couldn't bear it.

His body had tightened and something ugly had reared its head inside of him until he had nearly jumped the unsuspecting boy. Somehow Nanao had felt his emotions though because she had looked over with a frown and had slowly but surely got her hands off the boy. She had sent him another strange look and then went on to another move. Thank all the gods.

Her body was only supposed to be so near to him and her hands didn't belong on anybody else but him.

He was intensely aware of everything Nanao did and that scared him sometimes. Never had he known a person with so many complexities as his Nanao and that said a lot. So many things that he adored and loved about her, so many things he was discovering daily.

Just watching her walking was sometimes too much. Just a normal, ordinary walk through Sereitei was sometimes an exercise in self-restraint. Her body swaying with every step in harmony with his was truly beautiful. Every single gesture of hers was worship-worthy and every expression a dream for him. He tried to show her as often as possible how he felt, knowing full and well that Nanao was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention she got from him.

Every single person was different, unique, that just was a fact of life but he was wont to think that Nanao was more unique than others, more beautiful in spirit and mind, just…more.

God, how he loved her.

He leaned over in bed and kissed her forehead tenderly, pushing her hair back gently from her face until he had an unobstructed view into her upturned face and looked into her beautiful eyes. It wasn't until Nanao lifted a hand to his face to caress his cheek and then came away with wetness on her fingers that he realized that his emotions had overcome him.

He leaned further down to kiss her still slightly swollen lips from the previous night gently and whispered against her lips a heartfelt,

"I love you."

* * *

_A/N So thanks again to all those amazing people who reviewed the previous chapter. I loved them! This chapter explores more of Shunsui's feelings, I hope you liked it._


	7. Freedom

**Freedom**

**

* * *

  
**

"_We hold in our hands, the most precious gift of all: Freedom. The freedom to express our art. Our love. The freedom to be who we want to be. We are not going to give that freedom away and no one shall take it from us!"_

~Diane Frolov and Andrew Schneider

* * *

It was a day like any other. Nanao was in the office working on some paperwork and Shunsui was lying on the couch, napping.

She looked over at her taicho and contemplated his relaxed posture and knew that he was not really sleeping, only relaxing and thinking. He was doing that a lot. But then again, so was she. It was good that she was a woman and good at multitasking because looking at him all the time and doing paperwork was not _really_ working.

Come to think of it, she would have never thought that she would ever be able to feel like this with Shunsui, to begin with. To not do her paperwork and not have her mind fully on it. Only Shunsui managed to distract her so.

She had thought that she'd feel constricted or worse, feel pressured. Living with another person was hard work and while she still had her fukutaicho quarters, her things had slowly been moved into his. Here a dresser full of her trinkets, there some of her books, his wardrobe now held feminine garments in it and she could see him smiling whenever he saw them there neatly next to his, the bathroom now smelled like female bath products and various things like combs and crèmes were now lying around on the shelves. Shunsui loved it.

She didn't feel constricted at all. The curious thing was she felt free like never before. She had known him for over a hundred years and even before they had started their romantic relationship she got to know him pretty well, being in the 8th Division and then as his fukutaicho. But for Ukitake-taicho and the soutaicho she was the one person who knew him to have the sharpest mind of all and an innate honour that spoke of dignity and also generosity. And yet, she still learned new things about him nearly every day.

She had discovered that they had a common favourite author and just the other day she found out that he loved strawberries. She had always thought him to love peaches but no, Shunsui had corrected her, saying that nothing could triumph over the succulent sweet red flesh of a strawberry, or something of the sort. Nanao hadn't been paying too much attention to what he said while he was slowly licking and sucking on a strawberry. Her face heated up as she thought of it. A small thing, sure, but priceless to Nanao nonetheless.

That was another thing she hadn't fully anticipated. The heated responses he was able to coax from her body made her feel so unbelievably free and passionate, she could have never imagined herself to act like that. He had done things to her body she couldn't even think about without blushing much less think of her _doing_ them! She didn't know if she could finally let go with him or if he was able to bring out a completely different side of her. She just knew that he made her feel uninhibited, he made her lose herself in him. And she knew he was cherishing ever single moment.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui was doing something that was amongst the things that he loved most. He was lying on the absolutely comfy couch and watched his Nanao-chan work. It was fascinating to say the least. Her forehead would crinkle just so when she was concentrating on something.

Shunsui was so content like never before in his life. Never had he been so completely at ease as with Nanao night after night in his arms. He had known that it would be beautiful to have her finally there but he could have never imagined the pleasure of the simplest things she did. How could anybody be so happy, so complete with another person? He had lived for so long now but these times with Nanao at his side were the most precious of them all. He had known her for so long now, knew her little quirks and peculiarities and it gave him pleasure to just look at her.

This was no puppy love. He had loved her for decades before they had come together in a romantic fashion. Had cared about her from the first time he had met her.

There existed no other person like his Nanao-chan. He didn't know what he did to deserve her in his life but he would do everything in his power to keep her there.

It was such a beautiful time, a time he hoped to all the gods would never end. This was what he had hoped for in life since the first moments of puberty and his first thoughts of love. It had been his most sincere wish to be with someone who completed him, who loved him, even if Nanao-chan didn't say it as often as he'd like, he just had to look into her eyes to see the purest form of love shining out of them. She had such a diverse and complex personality that kept him on his toes, constantly.

The best part was, she didn't make him change. Not once had she said he shouldn't be so lazy, at least not more than usual, he smiled, no, now she had just become more _creative_ in inciting him to work. Where before she would have bribed him with hiding his sake to do his paperwork, now she bribed him with _other_ things and if possible he was even lazier just to get the _bargaining_ chip. Ah, he loved when Nanao bribed him into doing work, it was so unbelievably pleasurable. He smiled.

The physical part of their relationship was certainly quite new. Not even a whole year had they been sleeping together but he knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her. He nearly cried whenever he thought too much about it and knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her, now that he finally knew what it meant to be with her.

She was such a passionate little creature and no one except him was allowed to ever behold that part of her. Let the rest wonder. He was the one who _knew_. Her every response was so very honest and genuine, her every sigh and moan was music to his ears. She was uninhibited when she was with him. She felt free enough with him to let go. Let go of all propriety and just feel and love.

He would never let her go.

_**oooxooo**_

When Nanao sighs at her desk, Shunsui looks up at her from his position on the couch to lift his eyebrows slightly in inquiry.

"Everything alright, Nanao-chan?" He asked.

"Of course, it just feels as if I have been doing these forms for forever."

Shunsui's eyebrows lifted even more and he contemplated her appearance.

"You look tired, my most hard-working Nanao-chan. What do you think about calling it a day? The weather is beautiful outside. The spring just coming in and chasing that winter away. Huh?"

Nanao had to say it sounded tempting especially since she really was a bit dizzy. Stupid paperwork. She sighed again and looked at the man across from her. She was tired of the paperwork and the late afternoon did look lovely and she would have called it a day in an hour anyway. Alright, she gave up.

"Alright."

Shunsui smiled happily and got up at the same time Nanao did, which was good since she wobbled quite a bit.

Shunsui instantly shunpoed over to her to brace her in his arms.

"Nanao?" He asked worriedly.

She breathed in deeply, "I am alright. Don't worry, I have just been sitting for too long on these monotonous forms and my blood rushed into my head, I guess. I am sorry, come on let us go, I feel fine now. You can let me go." She smiled up into his face beautifully and Shunsui discovered that he had quite a tight grip on her.

He chuckled a bit and with another perusing glance over her body to see for himself that she was truly alright again, he loosened his tight grip until he was only holding her hand.

He wanted to start walking when Nanao stopped him with her hand in his and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Shunsui smiled into her lips and with a chuckle he pulled her out of the office, her hand still tightly in his.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love them! You're all amazing._


	8. Hurt

**Hurt**

**

* * *

**

"…_Ale, man, ale's the stuff to drink_

_For fellows whom it hurts to think."_

~A.E. Housman - A Shropshire Lad (1896)

* * *

Sometimes he hurt. Nanao had never been so conscious of that until now that she was firmly a part of his work life as well as of his private life.

Shunsui was a man who had seen a lot, done a lot and some, if not all of it had left its traces. Scars. Some you couldn't see on his body even if there was a high number of them but most of them were inside. Inside where he wouldn't let anybody see. Where _he_ couldn't see. Or at least tried not to. When he wanted to numb his thoughts and his memories he would drink. Drink until the flashbacks would leave him alone.

But Shunsui had a problem now. He didn't like drinking and missing out on time with his Nanao-chan anymore. That meant that the shadows in his soul were growing. Nothing big for outsiders but there'd be a snapped word to a subordinate here, an angry frown at a fellow captain there. Just a general short-tempered and grumpy Shunsui.

But Nanao saw. She hadn't realized the extent of the pain he carried around with himself but she saw it now, creeping into his mind, into his eyes, into his very behaviour. And she hurt with him. When she tried to talk to him about it, he blocked so strongly and so efficiently that she was becoming very hesitant and also wary to even mention it.

So Nanao went to Ukitake-taicho because she knew that he had answers for her, answers Shunsui wasn't willing to give her.

_**oooxooo**_

"How can I help you, Ise-san?", a pleasantly smiling Ukitake inquired, a herbal tea in front of him that exuded a warm and enjoyable scent into the cold air. It was winter and Sereitei was a winter wonderland.

Nanao knew that Ukitake was Shunsui's best friend and wouldn't talk freely about Shunsui's matters except if she could convince him honestly and genuinely of her plight.

"Shunsui doesn't know that I'm here." She began, shedding off two layers of her properness and acknowledged Shunsui with his name instead of his title.

"He probably does now." Ukitake gives cause for contemplation, alluding to Shunsui's superb reiatsu tracking abilities. There was naught a moment that he left her out of his sight much less out of his radar.

"That's why I've brought the paperwork that has to be completed by your Division in accordance with ours for the next inter division mission, as an excuse to come here." Nanao brought forth some papers and laid them softly down on the table, forgetting all about them in the next second.

Ukitake-taicho lifted his brows in inquiry but didn't lose his pleasant smile.

"You above all should have noticed the changes in him recently, you who knows him best." She didn't even pretend to know Shunsui better than Ukitake who had known him since they had both been children, growing up together in allied noble families and then went on to the Shinigami Academy together. Maybe she knew him intimately but the information she needed now was only to be had by Ukitake.

Ukitake's eyes shifted away for just the slightest of moments and if she hadn't been looking for it she would have missed it completely.

"You know what I'm talking about. He has been short-tempered and angry and I can see the naked pain in his eyes when he happens to be unguarded. Tell me, Ukitake-taicho, please tell me how I can help him!"

She looked pleadingly at him and she tried desperately to suppress the hot feeling in her eyes that heralded tears. Tears she had shed too often as of late.

Ukitake looked at her and then he looked out to the frozen pond and beyond into the white landscape.

"Shunsui doesn't drink for fun." Were his quiet and sombre words.

"What do you mean?"

"Shunsui is proud. Very much so and he thinks that his problems are his and nobody else's. He doesn't want to burden anybody, that's just the kind of person he is. Always forthcoming, always trying to help others, wherever he could but never accepting help for himself. He tried too hard to solve his own problems and he found a way to "numb" them as it were. Shunsui has lived through wars, fought in them, took lives in them…and they haunt him." He stopped there and looked at her, his eyes conveying a pain that stemmed as much from Shunsui's pain as from his own, Nanao realized startingly.

"I – I want to help him but he won't let me." Nanao said, emphasising what Ukitake had just said.

Ukitake looked sad and also very tired and Nanao took a chance with her next question.

"How do you manage it?" She asked softly.

He didn't answer immediately and he looked out the window for a long while.

"I'm not too proud to ask for help when I need it." He simply said after so long that Nanao was quite sure he wouldn't answer and yet he did. But she also knew that he wouldn't say anything else on the matter so she let it rest and also began to look outside the window.

The weather was beautiful she thought. All the buildings and all surfaces in general were blanketed with white. It was cold, yes, but it was the perfect time for cuddling with your lover in front of a nice fire, both wrapped in warm blankets. But Nanao's lover currently wasn't thinking about cuddling which was a first for him, since he was a person who touched freely.

Their love life had also taken a turn for the worse, since he mostly slept on the couch in their living room nowadays to not wake her when he woke with a jerk from a nightmare. Stupid man, she was so attuned to him that first of all she wasn't sleeping well without him beside her and second she woke every time when he did after a nightmare, even when he put a whole room between them, and she longed to go to him after a nightmare but also knew that he wouldn't let her help.

"What should I do?" She asked forlornly, not looking at the man across from her.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Ise-san, but were I to know a way to help him, don't you think I would have helped him already?"

Nanao knew that. She had known that before coming here but she absolutely _had_ to hear it from _his_ lips. She was losing him. Something Nanao didn't even want to contemplate for fear of breaking down.

Nanao rose and with a respectful nod in his direction she left the building, pulling her scarf tighter around her as the freezing air hit her.

_**oooxooo**_

When Nanao went to bed that night she had a plan. A plan that could make everything worse beyond repair or it could help pull him back. She was a complete doer and nothing could stop her and her determination.

She woke to the feeling of movement in the outer room and knew that Shunsui had had a nightmare again. This time she didn't try to suppress her tears and go to sleep again. This time she got up.

She pulled a robe over her nightgown, wearing one because she did not see the sense in sleeping naked when he was not in bed with her, and went to the outer room to see him pacing, his flower haori pulled tightly over his naked body like a security blanket or shield.

He looked up and frowned when he saw her entering the room.

"I'm sorry, Nanao-chan, did I wake you?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Yes, like you usually do." Nanao said frankly.

He looked away and she saw his jaw tightening.

"I'm sorry, I'll go and sleep in your old rooms, so I won't wake you anymore." And then the man was truly walking to the door, probably intending to do just that.

"Shunsui, don't go." She just said.

He stopped in his tracks but she knew this wasn't the end.

Nanao walked closer to him, carefully since he seemed to be clearly rattled. When she tried to touch his arm and he yanked it away from her swiftly, she had to pull herself together and try her hardest to not break into tears.

No, she wouldn't let him shut her out, not this time.

And so she aggressively walked towards him and took hold of his arm by slinging both of hers around it, practically hanging her whole body onto it. If he wanted to dislodge her again, Nanao knew he had to shake her off. He seemed to realize that too because with a pained expression he looked down at her.

"Please, Nanao, let me go." He implored her.

The stark pain in his eyes nearly made her let him go but she was resolved. This would end tonight. One way or another.

"No, I'm sorry Shunsui, I can't do that." And he looked away.

"Shunsui, do you think I'm stupid? Do you actually believe that I don't know what's going on? You don't come near me, you don't talk to me, you don't touch me anymore, you won't come to my bed anymore much less speak to me. I can count the words you have spoken to me today on one hand! Please, let me help you, like you always help me. We are in a relationship and we're equal in this. This time I won't leave you to this. Not anymore. All or nothing. Isn't that one of your mottos? I will fight, believe me I will!"

After her impassioned speech, he still hadn't looked at her.

"Please let me go." He whispered.

"No." And then something happened she would have never believed him capable of. He shook his arm hard and dislodged her until she fell heavily back onto the couch and had to catch her breath.

When she looked at him in astonishment, he was nearly to the door.

"If you go now, don't bother to come back. I won't be here."

And then he opened the door.

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao felt like crying in that moment.

He would actually go? Her mind was whirring. What was she supposed to do now?

"I love you Shunsui, with my whole heart. So much that sometimes it hurts loving you this much. And I wish you loved me enough to talk to me." Her voice was still steady and calm, thank god. This time she wouldn't cry, she'd be strong, she had shed enough tears, as it was.

Shunsui made a pained sound, like a wounded animal when she said that, while he was touching the door.

"Nanao, don't ever believe that I don't love you with my whole being. Don't ever think I don't love you." He said quietly.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't go."

"It's _because_ I love you that I go."

Nanao laughed humourlessly.

"No, it's even worse. You go because you think I can't handle it." She stated and got up to walk to him.

When she was directly behind him, she noticed that he was breathing much harsher and his whole posture was stiff. He still had one hand on the door.

She leaned into his back, her hand sliding softly along his and put her hand also on the door so her front was flush to his back and she felt him shiver.

With a jerk of her hand she opened the door so the freezing air gushed in.

"Run, if you're scared. Run from here, run from me, run from yourself like a coward, a coward I know you aren't. Fight, dear god, fight like the man I know you to be. Fight for me, for us, for yourself. Fight!"

With a violent move he turned her around so she was held against the wall next to the open door with a powerful hand of his.

"What would you have me do? Strangle you again? Not realizing that I'm dreaming and nearly killing you?!" He said furiously right into her face alluding to one of the first nightmares, when he had still slept in bed with her.

"If you'll remember, I had you flying across the room and crashing into the wall in a second. I'm not weak, Shunsui. I know how to handle myself even if you won't give me the credit. Please, let me help you, dear gods, please!" She implored, cupping his face in her hands.

Shunsui shuddered hard, once, twice until with a jerk of his arm he closed the door again and looked down at her hard, something desperate in his eyes. _Had he waited for her?_ It shot through her mind. Had he waited for her to be strong enough to bring him back? And had she waited too long?

Nanao went on her tip-toes and brought his face, still cupped between her hands, toward his and pressed her lips softly against his. The kiss was light, like butterfly's wings, soft, tender, barely there, but it was the catalyst and had a tremendous effect. With a sob Shunsui crumpled before her and went to his knees hard and hugged her body tightly to his.

Nanao had absolutely no idea what to do. She had never been in a situation like this, what was she supposed to do? Pat his head and say, there, there everything will be alright? His whole body was shuddering against her.

Letting her mind wander to the back, she let instincts take over and went to her knees also, so she was level with him and then she hugged him to her tightly, even tighter than he was holding her, whispering softly into his ear, "I love you" And pretending not to notice the wetness on her shoulder.

_**oooxooo**_

It was the most intense night she would probably, hopefully, ever experience. They had moved to the couch and Shunsui held her back tightly to his front, not wanting to look into her face while he talked to her. And it was good like that, Nanao thought about an hour in, because she was sure she wasn't able to keep a blank face. His tale was bloody and dark and there was nothing in any fashion that made it light. Nothing. War would do that.

He talked to her through the whole night, only stopping to take deep breaths before there was something particularly gruesome to come. Nanao feared those deep breaths.

Never had she anticipated the things he had gone through and the scars he still bore from them.

She knew the moment he was finished. He took a deep shuddering breath, deeper than any he had taken before and breathed as if he hadn't been able to take a good breath for a long while, as if he felt lighter already. The weight slightly less on his shoulders, now on hers, but Nanao knew she would take so much more for this man. She would walk to the ends of both worlds to get to him.

He had shared his pain with her. Had treated her as his equal. And that was a scary gift in Nanao's book.

The sun was breaking across the iced Sereitei and for the first time in a long while, Nanao leaned back and knew Shunsui would be there.

* * *

_A/N: Wow that was... emotional... let me know what you think! Pretty please ;P And I can't thank the people enough who actually review this story- thanks, a hundred times!_


	9. Arguments

**Arguments**

**

* * *

**"_For they are yet ear-kissing arguments."_

~William Shakespeare

* * *

Nanao leaned against Shunsui's front on their couch. She loved sitting like this, having him envelop her in his warmth and manly scent.

It had been a hard day and their shared laziness on the couch was truly inspiring. It had started extra early with an additional course for some of the weaker members of the Division, which had frustrated Nanao to no end until she was nearly ready to send some members back to the Academy. After that the paperwork gods had not been merciful and there had seemed to be an awful lot more than usual. Add to that an unimaginable amount of Shinigami who had problems of some kind and Nanao had been stressed. And Shunsui had not bothered to come in until the afternoon. She had been annoyed, to say the least…

_**Flashback**_

Shunsui came in at around three-ish to find Nanao sitting at her desk and noticed immediately the signs that screamed that she was not happy. She had been rather cranky as of late, if he thought about it some more. Hmm. One of her hands was gripping a pen in a tight grip, her posture was completely rigid and when he threw her a jovial, "Good, afternoon, my most beauteous Nanao-chan.", it elicited a strangled growl that sounded unbelievably sexy but he would never dare to say that in her current mood, but then again…

"Oh, that sounded sexy, Nanao-chan." He said with a leer. He knew of course that Nanao didn't want them interacting in "an intimate fashion", (Nanao's words), in the office but sometimes he just couldn't help himself and had to rile her a bit. Especially considering all the recent developments, a little light teasing was definitely in order.

Nanao froze and looked up with the meanest glint in her eyes that was possible.

"Sit down and do some paperwork." And she pointed to the quite considerable stack on his desk.

"But, Nanao-"

"No, it's important, do it, most of it is already due and I want it gone by the end of the day."

"But it's gonna be the end of the day in another two hours!"

"And whose fault is that?" She nearly sneered.

O-kay, she was in a really bad mood, alright. And he didn't have the slightest inclination to even start on those pesky papers. Time could be much better spent. And with that a plan formed in his mind…

He flitted in behind her to lean his head next to hers and whispered in her ear… "Nanao." Making sure that his breath ghosted over her ear-lobe.

He felt the shiver that she was rigidly trying to suppress.

"Do your paperwork!" Was her voice sounding just a tad bit desperate? He had come home late last night since he had stayed quite a while with an ailing Ukitake and had not disturbed her fitful sleep, which meant that they hadn't had sex for over 24 hours. Horror. And it seemed as if Nanao was feeling it too. Good.

He let his lips caress along the nape of her delicious nape, over her shoulder and trying to gain access to her throat when Nanao's eyes snapped open to push him away so quickly he nearly fell over his own feet just in time to see a pretty little Shinigami come in, darting her eyes from her taicho to her fukutaicho.

"Uhmm, I'm really sorry but your door is open and people are walking passed." She said with a shy, blushing smile, her whole face red as a tomato.

Shunsui was just in time to see Nanao's mortified expression.

"Oh, then could you please close it?" Shunsui asked unruffled.

The girl looked surprised but instantly complied to the demands of her taicho.

"What do you think you are doing?" Uh, oh, now Nanao was furious.

"I just thought you wouldn't care for other people to see us have sex, not that I'm particularly fond of it but if you've suddenly developed a taste for exhibitionism…I could certainly comply to your demands."

"You, you, you insufferable man, you! Do you actually believe I'd cavort with you in the office?!"

Shunsui knew of course that the office was taboo for any romantic play but, really, he had had so many fantasies involving that desk, he was due some slack.

"Hmm, Nanao, are you turning me down?!"

"Yes, exactly, now could you please do your paperwork so we can finish?"

There'd certainly be some _finishing_ but on a totally different scale than Nanao was thinking of.

With a swift and purposeful move he brought Nanao out of her chair and sat her on the desk, not giving her a second to think and stepped between her opened thighs to press his hardness against her luscious body and to tell her exactly what he wanted.

Nanao gasped and tried to develop a shred of decorum, which he wouldn't let happen, of course…

"Shunsui, you can't-", before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers, quieting her protest and overwhelming her senses. He grabbed her hair in a tight grip while Nanao had a hold of his haori covered back.

He was pressing heavily into her body and Nanao's sighs and moans were a definite sign of her approval and any protests she would have voiced were swiftly countermanded by Shunsui's extraordinary hands and tongue. Nanao arched her back for Shunsui to let his tongue glide down her neck, to her collarbone until he parted her uniform to get access to her beautiful breasts.

Nanao was breathing harshly at this. She knew she should stop him. She knew that this wasn't alright. They shouldn't do this here, where anybody could come in and see them like this. Where most people could probably think of what they were doing. Where she had stipulated that they would have no interactions of a romantic fashion. But she couldn't resist him. Never could.

After a few more minutes she found herself without her trousers and the upper part of her uniform parted all the way until it hung down her arms loosely. Shunsui was standing fully naked in front of her. Manipulating her body into moans and groans of pleasure.

Nanao knew that she was in the office, she knew she shouldn't allow this, knew this wasn't proper but all thought left her as soon as Shunsui started to trail his hands along her inner thighs until he reached his goal and Nanao didn't even want to think anymore.

"Shunsui," she pleaded with a whimpered moan. Not knowing what she was pleading for. And not really caring.

Shunsui's hands were still occupied on her sensitive flesh while he was running his tongue along her neck, down to her breasts. Nipping occasionally on her skin which made it hypersensitive.

Nanao knew that there was no stopping him at this point. He was thorough, if nothing else.

Nanao's hands gripped his hair in tight fists, pulling him closer to her as well as stimulating his head by running her nails along his scalp all the while pulling some strands of hair.

Shunsui moaned into her shoulder while nipping on it, pulling her lower body right to the edge of the table by grabbing her ass cheeks in both hands.

Nanao knew what was coming, knew she shouldn't allow it but in the end he overruled any common sense, like he always did, and stepped in between her legs, pulled them around his waist and filled her to capacity. Nanao cried out and held on tightly to him, her only rock in this whirlwind of sensations. Desperate movements and harsh groans dominated their coupling until it came to completion.

Both were breathing deeply when it was over until Shunsui whispered deeply,

"Better now?"

Nanao just nuzzled into his neck and whispered,

"You still have to do your paperwork."

_**Flashback End**_

And now they were lounging on their couch in their living room, relaxing after a hard day's work. Shunsui let one of his hands caress gently along her body, having his eyes closed while Nanao was reading her book, from time to time, sipping some of the nice sake. Nanao didn't mind if he drank some as long as he didn't smell like a brewery, that is.

"It was one of my fantasies, you know." He said quietly, sliding his hand along her stomach to pull her tighter to his front.

"Hm?" Nanao was still reading the book but as soon as she finished her paragraph she turned her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder.

"What was?"

"You on that desk. How many hours do you think I've lain on the couch in the office while you worked behind that infernal piece of wood, and dreamed of doing just that? Getting you naked, getting you to set that passionate wanton woman, I knew was hiding under your proper surface, free and indulge our lusts. Over and over again. Today was a dream come true." Shunsui sighed dreamily with eyes still closed, one arm around her middle, stroking her bare hipbone and the other holding his cup of sake.

Nanao laid the book down onto floor and turned around so she was lying on him chest to chest and looked deeply into his now open eyes, with a passionate seductive gaze and whispered the words huskily,

"So, can we live out one of my fantasies next time?"

_**oooxooo**_

The next day, Shunsui sat in the office, hunched over his desk.

Who knew that Nanao's fantasies involved him, doing his paperwork?

* * *

_A/N: First of all, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews again. Boy, I get spoiled ;-) Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Anyways, now for the bad news. I'm not quite sure how much time I'll have now to write but people believe me, I'll try to post one chapter if not every, then at least every two weeks!! Promise._


	10. Changes

**Changes**

**

* * *

**

"_The more things change, the more they remain... insane.__"_

~Michael Fry and T. Lewis

* * *

Nanao breathed in the much needed air. It was strange. Peculiar. Never before experienced, but she had lost control of a _kido_ spell. _Her_, the _kido_ mistress, and during a lesson for the squad no less.

"Fukutaicho, are you alright?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

Questions were asked all around her but Nanao preferred to sit still and let the aftershocks of the misdirected_ kido_ spell run through her.

More concerned voices joined the questioning until Nanao was too embarrassed and said quietly but strictly,

"I am fine, don't worry. I wasn't paying attention."

Everything was silent after that announcement.

The fukutaicho, was _always_ paying attention. Nothing ever escaped her attention. Nothing. It was unheard of.

Nanao tried to get to her knees from her sprawled position on the ground, just to feel an arm around her middle, gently helping her into a more sitting position. She knew the arm belonged to _him_ and she knew she had told him numerous times to not do anything that would suggest anything intimate was going on between the two but on this occasion Nanao allowed it. That should tell you how rattled she was.

Of course, everybody knew that they were involved but she still tried to keep her professional image. But this arm was too intimate, too intense. She could feel it burning to her bones and felt her kido sparkle with electricity all around her. Nanao tried to rein it in but to her astonishment it… eluded her. The arm around her middle tensed and with his other hand in her hand, he gentled her reiatsu and helped her pull it back into herself, which was easy enough now again Nanao wondered.

He helped her up and then swung her into his arms to carry her away from the training grounds and headed to the quiet office. To her protests, of course.

While walking past she heard one female Shinigami whisper loudly to her friend standing next to her, "I want to be carried like that by a man too", in wistful tones.

_**oooxooo**_

"Are you alright, Nanao?"

Uh oh, he had called her Nanao, which meant he was being either very serious or very concerned. A look up into his face showed her a worried expression.

She looked away.

"Yes, I am alright, don't worry."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was demonstrating a spell and before I could do anything it … exploded. I have no idea what went wrong." She frowned in frustration. There had been a surge of reiatsu right before the spell blew up in her face but she had no idea why. Doing kido spells was for her like breathing it was so simple but somehow something had gone wrong. It felt unbelievably strange and weird and she could admit it to herself- scary.

"I did everything the same way that I usually do. I just don't know what went wrong." She looked forlorn.

Shunsui rubbed her cheek with his thumb and came away with smudges all over it and Nanao could just imagine the sight she made. When the spell had blown it had catapulted her through the air and had knocked the air out of her body when she had landed.

She tried to get the hair out of her face, just to discover that it had come totally loose and her hair was curling around her face. Where was her clip?

"Go home and rest Nanao." Shunsui said quietly.

Nanao protested, "No, don't worry, I am fine, I will just clean up at home and then I will come back. I feel fine. Truly."

Shunsui took her wrist and held it up for her to see. Nanao frowned when she saw the heavy tremors shaking her hand.

"I- I-"

"Go home and sleep. No arguments."

Argh, Nanao knew that tone of voice. She knew it well! When he sounded like this there was no way she could argue her way out.

So she got to her feet, slower than she would have liked, and shot him an evil look.

"Just so you know, I am going under protest."

When she tried to walk past him in a huff he pulled her back to kiss her forehead gently and whispered a, "Rest." over her skin.

Nanao shivered and walked, more shakily than she would ever admit, to their quarters, knowing that Shunsui was monitoring her reiatsu closely.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui had stayed longer at the office than usual just so Nanao wouldn't have to worry about overdue paperwork, when the only thing he had wanted to do was stay with his Nanao-chan. But like this he had worried. All the time. Nanao was his strength and he had only wanted to be with her. See her. Care for her. It had scared him unbelievably to see her lying there in the training grounds without a twitch. He hadn't been able to breathe for a minute and it had scared at least a hundred years off his life.

When he went home he found Nanao already sleeping in bed. He went to her bedside and knelt down to look into her face. She looked relaxed and wasn't deathly pale anymore, no actually she looked… normal, a nice red colour in her soft cheeks and her breathing was also slow and deep and just as it should be.

He let one of his hands glide down her down covered cheek not wanting to wake her but just wanting to feel her beautiful skin underneath his hand. But as soon as he touched his skin to hers her eyes blinked open dazedly. Nanao sighed and cuddled her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Nanao. I didn't want to wake you." He whispered tenderly.

Nanao sighed again and tried to keep her tired eyes open for longer and grabbed for his hand clumsily.

"Come to bed." She brought forth with her eyes already closed again but her hand which had found his, pulled him into bed with quite a lot of force.

Shunsui chuckled, "I'm just going for a shower, but I'll hurry." He said and kissed her brow.

_**oooxooo**_

The next day Nanao was alright again. Just tired but Shunsui had absolutely forbidden her from going into the office. Nanao hadn't liked it a bit but in the end she had agreed after he had promised to do all the paperwork. Nanao thought she must look quite ill for him to go to such lengths and had caved in the end.

Actually it was quite nice staying at home for a chance, Nanao thought, since now she could catch up on some reading. She was quite tired but went through two books by noon. But by afternoon she was bored out of her mind. Nanao was used to activity. She was a doer, she couldn't sit around, twiddling her thumbs the whole day. With that she got up and donned an ordinary every-day kimono and made to go to the office.

As soon as she arrived in the office she got many well wishes from the office staff which she accepted with a smile. She also noticed all the glances her kimono garnered. They probably weren't used to seeing her without her uniform. Everything else was in place. Her glasses set perched on her nose and her hair was in a new clip since the old one had been destroyed beyond repairing after the incident in the training field.

When she entered the office, Shunsui was already standing and frowning. He must have felt her presence come into the office.

"What are you doing here?" He asked without detours. "Aren't you supposed to be lying down?"

Nanao just rolled her eyes and went over to him and hugged him when she was in front of him, rubbing her body slightly against his, which surprised him so much that he forgot all about his worry. Which was her plan to begin with.

"I just wanted to come and visit you." She purred.

And then she went swiftly over to the couch, made herself comfortable and got a book out of the little bag she had brought.

"See, I am lying down, now go back to the paperwork."

Really, she just wanted to see him work, when she had the chance to relax for once in while.

Shunsui looked over at his love and grinned. Noticing the role reversal too.

She looked like a siren sitting over there, all relaxed and fresh looking. She does look very well rested, Shunsui contemplated with a happy sigh. It must have just been a little dizzy spell yesterday.

With a sigh he looked back at the mountain of paperwork and at the beautiful comfortably lounging Nanao…he went back to work.

Not noticing Nanao's smile.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui would have never thought it possible but he was exhausted from too much sex. Nanao was decidedly frisky as of late.

Shunsui was breathing harshly next to Nanao in their bed and felt Nanao's heated body snuggle against him, kissing all over his chest, trying to incite another round. Shunsui laughed out loud and heaved his heavy body on top of hers leaning down and kissing her senseless. As tired as he was, his body always responded to Nanao and another round was started. Wet kisses and hot touches were exchanged. Bodies moving against each other in an earthy rhythm that promised paradise once again. Shunsui relished every single moment even if he was unbelievably tired and would probably be dead in the morning. _Well, what a way to go_, he thought feeling Nanao's body moving against his own. Feeling the wet heat that enclosed him so tightly.

Nanao didn't know what was happening to her. It was as if her body wasn't her own anymore. Lust and desire coursed through her body as if nothing else existed. The only thing recently on her mind was Shunsui. Or more precisely, his body. She was initiating things between them so often she was astounded at her body's stamina and his to be honest. She hadn't known he had that much stamina. Which she delighted in. It seemed as if her body didn't tire at all, so when the next round was over she was sure another waited just for another flaming of her libido – and another round it would be…

_**oooxooo**_

Working in the office was quite boring as of late, Nanao thought, always the same forms, the same scenery, the same stupid things to fill out, she couldn't concentrate at all and Shunsui was watching her with eagle's eyes. Well, just because she had decided that sex was more fun than doing paperwork didn't mean she was sick, now did it? Shunsui seemed to think so, it appeared. He was watching her all the time. Asking if she was alright, noticing all the differences in her demeanour.

So when the chance to once again train a group of Shinigami came along the jumped at the idea and was out the office before Shunsui could protest and he would, Nanao knew. The presence of her taicho, quick on her heel behind her attested to that.

He was worried about her all the time. She could understand it, even appreciate it but she just wanted to get out and really _do_ something for a change. She felt too stifled in the office.

She had done some kido since the last incident and everything was alright again, as far as her powers were concerned she had discovered so she didn't know why Shunsui was so protective of her. He had been there when she had tried out her powers. Well, actually he had demanded to be there and she had let him, just so he would see with his own eyes that everything was alright again.

The Shinigami stood in a line, facing Nanao and she cherished her role as their instructor, as their trainer and superior officer. She loved what she was doing. This was her life, being a Shinigami. Being Shunsui's lover was an amazing turn in her life and she loved the life they had built, she loved him but everything together was the most perfect her life had ever been.

Nanao was just about to demonstrate the first spell, when everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks a lot for reviewing and favouriting my story. I just love hearing from YOU. Yes YOU. ;-) Let me knew what you thought of the chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter. I dare you to make me write faster!!! ;-)_


	11. Answers

**Answers**

**

* * *

**

_"Sometimes questions are more important than answers."_

~Nancy Willard

* * *

Shunsui hadn't liked knowing Nanao was teaching kido classes, again. Hadn't liked it one bit. But he knew he had to give her the freedom to do as she wished, even if he wasn't agreeing with her. She shouldn't be teaching kido, much less anything else at the moment. There had been too many strange things recently.

Too many things that just didn't add up, too many changes going on. It was completely confusing and worrying and at the same time unbelievably… frustrating. It made him anxious to know what was going on. He had a sharp mind. He knew that but he just couldn't figure out what was going on. She just had been so very different.

First her dizzy spell and tiredness then her _very_ amorous nature, which he couldn't find fault in at all, but it was still all very strange. So now that he was practically running behind her to keep up with her sure steps into the training grounds his head and heart were screaming at him to stop her, to tell her that this was a very bad idea. Anything to keep her from overworking herself. But somehow his mouth didn't want to form the words. Because he knew that she would not welcome his interference especially in front of their squad, so he let her do her thing. Even if he had to subjugate every single particle of his body to keep it from sweeping in and carrying his Nanao-chan away.

He stood behind the hip-high wooden fence that was on one side of the training grounds in front of the Division building and watched only her. How she was such a graceful figure in front of the long line of Shinigami of their Division and how beautiful she looked. Nothing escaped him. So when it was time for Nanao to cast her first spell and he saw sparks fly all around her and then saw her collapse then and there, his heart stopped.

He shunpoed over to her into the midst of worried Shinigami and when he saw her breathing and felt her pulse under his palm, he nearly joined Nanao in the ground in relief.

She looked unbelievably pale but other than that she seemed to be alright. No wounds, nothing. However, this was one faint, actually two in his mind, too many and with firm steps he shunpoed Nanao over into the Fourth Division. Something was wrong with her and he wanted to know what.

_**oooxooo**_

Unohana Restu was quite pleased with how the day was going. The Eleventh Division had restrained itself from destroying anything, or more like the _taicho_ of said Division had restrained himself from destroying anything or anyone, to be more precise which made her Division run very smoothly, for once in a while. But she knew from past experiences that you weren't allowed to count your blessings _before_ the day was over.

She knew this so well that it didn't come as a surprise when the taicho of the Eighth Division came into her Division in a whirlwind, looking pale and quite a bit crazed. However, what did surprise her was the burden he was carrying. She had assumed as soon as she saw him that he would bring in an ailing Ukitake-taicho and she had mentally prepared herself for the usual necessary steps that would be needed when she got a good look at the Shinigami in his arms. It was his little fukutaicho, Ise Nanao, and the woman was unconscious at first glance.

Before Kyouraku-taicho even managed to ask for her she stepped forward and intercepted him.

"Kyouraku-taicho, would you please follow me." And she was already walking into an examination room, not even looking back to see if he was following. She had no doubts that he would.

Arriving, she bade him to lie Ise-san down onto a bed that was also used for examinations.

"What happened?" She asked, already checking the young woman's body with her reiatsu.

"She fainted while she was training the troops, or more like she fell unconscious before she started. Something similar has happened two weeks ago too, though. But she didn't lose consciousness, she just lost control of a spell. She was a bit dizzy and after she rested a bit she was alright again." Shunsui was looking down at his fukutaicho, his face betraying his worry and anxiousness quite well.

Retsu looked at the young fukutaicho and saw a beautiful face that looked deathly pale without her glasses and rings underneath her eyes. She knew of course that the two superior officers of the Eighth Division had a relationship that was beyond that of the usual one between taicho and fukutaicho which meant that he would be able to answer more questions.

"Has she been feeling faint?"

"…No, no, she was tired for a while but after resting she was alright again. What's the matter with her, Retsu-san?"

But Retsu was concentrating heavily on Nanao's body and the goings on of it. Huh, was that…

"Has she been feeling strange at all?" Retsu asked professionally, trying to keep her face from showing her surprise.

Shunsui looked at her weirdly.

"Not, really, just…" Retsu looked at him encouragingly, "she was going through a few mood swings, you could say."

Retsu just hmmed.

"What's happening to her? Is she alright?" Shunsui asked when he felt her drawing her reiatsu back into herself and saw her stepping one step back from Nanao to look into her face.

The female taicho of the Fourth Division knew what she was doing, Shunsui was perfectly aware of that. Her long braid in front of her body looked luminous as ever and the taicho was professional and knowledgeable. Shunsui knew that Unohana Retsu was an integral part of Soul Society but what was more was that at this moment he just wanted her to make Nanao healthy again. Soul Society be damned.

Nanao looked so unbelievably tired and he caught himself looking at her rising and falling chest in worry. He could not even contemplate if something bad was happening to his Nanao. He just couldn't think of that now. Or he would go crazy.

"She is not in danger. Her body is just a bit tired from stress. I would like to keep her here for a while and talk to her as soon as she wakens." She said with a pointed look.

"Oh, yes of course, I'll get you when she wakes up."

"Let her sleep."

And with that the gentle taicho left the room.

_**oooxooo**_

When Nanao woke up it was dark in her room and she knew immediately that she wasn't at home since the smell and also the darkness were totally different from home, strange as that may sound. The bed too didn't feel right. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and tried to get up to see her surroundings better when she felt movement and knew that _he_ was here. Nanao sighed in relief. He was here with her.

In the next second a small light was switched on next to her bed and she needed a few minutes to get her eyes to stop blinking because of the sudden movement. But as soon as she was alright she looked over at Shunsui and frowned. He looked horrible and she told him so.

"You look horrible." Was that her voice that sounded so small and hurt?

Shunsui just smiled at her gently, leaned over and kissed her brow tenderly, her hand already in his big one felt the tightness with which he held onto it. He left his head leaning against her and breathed in her essence it seemed.

"Don't scare me like that again, you hear me? I can survive it once, barely, but twice just asks for a breakdown." He said with a tired smile.

"Huh?" What was going on?

"You lost consciousness when you started to train the troops" he supplied. And everything came back to her again. The feeling of elation of training her Division again and then the darkness.

She looked around herself and knew now that she was in the fourth Division.

"What was the matter with me?" She asked him.

"Unohana examined you and said something about stress and tiredness and, oh, I'm supposed to get her when you wake up." And with that he slowly got up from his chair next to her bed, not wanting to release her hand.

"What time is it?" Nanao wanted to know immediately, not wanting him to disturb the female taicho when it was night, and admittedly she wanted to keep holding onto his hand just a little bit longer.

"It's only late afternoon, they have blinds in front of the windows, that's why it's so dark in here. Some Shinigami came in and said that it's better when you needed rest to have it dark."

Before going to the door he released her hand and rounded the bed to kiss her forehead and with an anxious glance back left the room with a promised, "I'll be back soon."

As soon as Shunsui left the room he had to lean against the wall, close his eyes and breathe in deeply before he did something stupid like break down in Nanao's arms and cry.

_**oooxooo**_

When Unohana-taicho and Shunsui came back into her room, Nanao felt normal again. There was no dizziness, and no …strangeness left in her body, which she welcomed.

"I am sorry for troubling you and your Division, Unohana-taicho." She said, embarrassed now that she was feeling good again.

"No, do not be sorry, Ise-san." She said with her patented gentle smile.

"Kyouraku-taicho, doesn't your Division need at least one of its superior officers to keep the Shinigami working? I see that Ise-san is alright again but I would still like to keep her at least until nightfall, then you can get her home."

"No, no, it's alright, Unohana-taicho, I am feeling fine again, I don't want to bother you, I can go home now." She didn't like the Fourth Division.

But Unohana-taicho got a scary look in her eyes all of a sudden but before she could say anything, Shunsui stepped up to Nanao and said, "My Nanao-chan will stay here until Unohana-taicho thinks it's best. I'll go back and do some paperwork and then I'll come and pick you up!" His tone brooked no argument.

And well, he _had_ offered to do the paperwork. Nanao wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was doing quite a lot of paperwork as of late, Nanao contemplated and strangely enough she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shouldn't it be good? But the reasons why he was doing the paperwork, namely her being unable to do so, made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

She leaned back into the pillows and sighed.

"Alright."

And before she could stop Shunsui, he had kissed her mouth gently in front of the other taicho and was gone before Nanao found her composure to scold him because of it. She felt a bit flushed and exasperated when Nanao looked at the other woman in the room but strangely enough, the taicho of the Fourth Division stayed back and looked at her strangely.

"Was there something else?" Nanao asked politely but still in apprehension. Somehow she didn't like the look Unohana-taicho was giving her. And that she was waiting around until Shunsui had left the building wasn't comforting to Nanao in the least.

"I find it strange that you do not know what is going on." Was her quiet voice.

Nanao looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"A woman usually knows, if only subconsciously. You have been tired, and from what Kyouraku-san tells me you have had mood swings and dizzy spells for quite some time now and while it is not an everyday occurrence in Soul Society, it does happen from time to time."

Nanao was more confused than ever. She knew of course that she had been feeling rather strange lately but nothing too unusual.

When Retsu noticed the fukutaicho's quizzical expression she had to smile.

"You are pregnant, Nanao."

_**oooxooo**_

For a second Nanao had thought she had heard…no that just was not possible, she couldn't have heard right.

Her expression must have worried the taicho of the Fourth Division, since she stepped up to Nanao swiftly.

"Are you alright, Ise-san. I had thought that you would have been at least subconsciously aware of it?"

"No, no, what?" Were her first words, after being told that she was…pregnant? This couldn't be right.

"What, are you sure?" Nanao breathed fearfully.

Retsu just smiled gently for a second and then answered, "Yes, I am. I have felt your child inside you, growing healthy and strong, it just wishes for his mother to take a step back from work a little and rest a bit more." She ended.

Nanao couldn't believe it. How had she not known that she had a little being inside herself?

"How?" She brought out.

"The usual way, I would assume." Unohana-taicho said chuckling. "While pregnancies are not commonplace in Soul Society, they do happen, you see. It is more difficult for the spirit particles in our bodies to gather in a fashion in both man and woman so that it ends in pregnancy that it is quite complex but not unheard of. Maybe that is why you did not think it could happen to you?" She ended on a questioning note.

"Does, I mean have you told Sh- Kyouraku-taicho?" Somehow it felt wrong to call the father of her child by his title instead of his name.

"No, I always think that a soon to be father should hear the news from the soon to be mother." She smiled. "We will make arrangements for future appointments before you go home but I think I will leave you for now. Congratulations, Ise-san."

Nanao just looked at her strangely, and slowly put a palm over her quite flat belly.

_She would be a mother__!?_

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui didn't know what was going on, but he knew that _something_ was going on. Nanao had been decidedly quiet since he had brought her home from the Fourth Division. She was sitting on the couch with a nice cup of tea in between her hands to warm them. She had been strange since he had seen her again at the hospital. Very calm and her eyes had been fixated on that cup of tea, too long for his tastes. What the hell was going on?

Nanao in the meantime had absolutely no idea how to tell him the news. She knew of course that Shunsui would be happy, wouldn't he? But somehow telling him was just one more step to making this whole situation _real_. She knew she just hadn't fully realized this situation herself yet.

She sighed.

She had to tell him, she knew, but couldn't she wait just a few more days? Looking over at him in the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of tea, she knew she couldn't- it wouldn't be right to not tell him just because of her shortcomings. She had to do this. She loved him and he loved her. Easy right? It was just that she had been so unbelievably pleased with how her live had been working. Everything had just been as it should be. She was in love, she enjoyed her job and she had wonderful friends, and now everything would change.

When Shunsui came back from the kitchen and saw Nanao looking at him strangely, he knew that something was up.

Shunsui sighed loudly and slid down on the couch next to her, instantly feeling somewhat encouraged when Nanao slid right up to him and leaned her body into his. Shunsui put the cup of tea on the low table in front of them and looked down at her.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on, now?"

Nanao looked a bit taken aback but then breathed in deeply as if in preparation for something then took hold of his hand and looked at his palm as if it held the questions to the universe in it. She put a kiss right in the middle of his palm and then pressed it gently against her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui looked shocked beyond belief.

"What?" He croaked.

Nanao was scared he would faint because he was breathing so swiftly.

"I'm pregnant." Unohana-taicho had had to say it twice (or more often) to her too, it was only fair that he would hear it more often too.

"How?" He looked at her with wide open eyes.

Nanao chuckled slowly as she remembered what Unohana-taicho had said when asked that by her.

She just looked at Shunsui with a twinkle in her eyes and Shunsui immediately shook his head as if he couldn't believe the look in her eyes and laughed.

Nanao chuckled too.

When they had both quieted down a bit Shunsui pulled her carefully against him, so that he could hug her and have his hands on her belly at the same time. He was massaging her flat belly slowly and was obviously enjoying himself greatly.

"I'm in my sixth week, Unohana-taicho said."

Shunsui just kissed the nape of her neck and breathed against it, making Nanao shiver a bit.

"I just can't believe it. This is so unbelievably surreal."

"Well, how do you think I'm feeling? I should have noticed something. This is happening inside _my_ body. But everything makes so much sense now if you think about it. The crankiness, tiredness, my …_mood swings_-"

"You mean your horniness." Shunsui laughed.

Nanao just pushed an elbow back into his side.

"Are you happy?" Nanao asked carefully.

Shunsui started a bit and then turned her around so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Nanao, you have made this day one of my happiest days ever. To think that there is a little being inside of you, growing, that we made is unbelievable. I can't deny that I have wished for this so unbelievably much but I would not have imagined it could come along so soon. I have you and soon we'll have a child…" Shunsui stopped for a moment and then continued while looking deep into her eyes with awe in his face, "Nanao, you're the only woman I could imagine having a child with. You're just a wonder to me, do you know that? Every day, I thank all the gods how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Nanao leaned forward and kissed him. Deeply.

"We're going to have a child." She said when they were finished and looking into his eyes at this moment, she could believe it and truly look forward to it for the first time since she had learnt of it.

* * *

_A/N: So, loved it, hated it? Let me know. Thanks so much for the supportive reviews for the last chapter- just amazing and thanks a lot to Anhalir for the quote. It was just the right thing for the chapter ;-)_


	12. Moment

* * *

**Moment**

"_Love the moment, and the energy of that moment will spread beyond all boundaries."_

~Corita Kent

* * *

Shunsui still couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't grasp what Nanao had told him. It was so unbelievably surreal and also scary in a way that just boggled his mind. It has been exactly six hours and 25 minutes now since The Announcement and he couldn't sleep a wink.

It was night and Shunsui was in bed next to a sleeping Nanao in the nude. How she was able to sleep with his constant repositioning he had absolutely no idea, but she was definitely asleep and resting well, as she should.

Shunsui let his eyes glide along the star-lighted form of his Nanao-chan, his eye-sight good enough to make out her contours and lines. The illuminated night-sky was also helping him.

_A family_. The whole concept was startlingly welcome in his mind and made his heart overflow with emotions. A real family. _His_ family.

Nanao and Shunsui had talked a bit more about the situation and had decided to not tell anyone about the news yet. He found Nanao's reasoning very logical but he still wanted to shout it from the rooftops so everyone in Sereitei, no in the whole Soul Society, could hear the news. He was going to be a father. But Nanao wanted to have some more time to get more comfortable with the thought. And he just couldn't deny her anything at the moment. Hell, he had never been able to deny her anything in the first place.

Except for things that would endanger her. He would put his foot down then. They had decided that for the moment Nanao would continue her duties as usual minus the training or anything that included danger in the slightest sense. Nanao had grumpily agreed. Which was good because he just wouldn't want to tie Nanao to the bed as he had imagined in his mind to keep her from doing any strenuous work. Not that he couldn't still do that, later-on, he thought with a devilish smirk.

Shunsui moved his hand from around her torso down to her exposed flat belly, skin to skin. That in just a few weeks it would grow and swell to accommodate a small child was a miracle in itself.

He tried sending some reiatsu inside Nanao's body, precisely directed at her stomach area. Very slowly, and very gently, because he didn't want to hurt Nanao or the baby. His reiatsu was slowly but surely making its way through her body, arriving at its destination. A quick look at Nanao assured him that she was still asleep and he continued on. Soon enough he discovered a slight, very slight irregularity in her reiatsu flow surrounding her organs and traced it back to an already pulsing bundle which he assumed was the heart. He was so entranced in his child's, _his child's_ beating heart that he didn't notice Nanao waking up.

"You are thinking so loudly, it woke me from my sleep." She whispered with a voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm sorry, Nanao-chan. You should go back to sleep, you need your rest. I was just… just…" He stammered chagrined.

Nanao just sighed and put her hand over his hand which was softly resting on her belly.

Shunsui leaned forward and kissed her satiny shoulder, breathing onto it heavily.

"This is the most amazing dream I've ever had and I just never want to wake up again." Shunsui whispered fiercely into her ear.

Nanao turned so she could fully face Shunsui.

"What happens now?"

Shunsui frowned. "With what?"

"With my position as your fukutaicho."

"Well, we decided that you'll do your duties and all that for the moment, didn't we?

"Yes, but what happens when I'm really, really pregnant and then when the child is here?" Nanao asked worriedly.

"I guess you stay my fukutaicho but if you think I'll let you do _anything_ that even _hints_ of danger, you don't know me." He said straightforward.

Nanao chuckled. "Truthfully, I hadn't expected anything else. I have known you for quite some time now, you know. But Unohana-taicho said that there's no problem at all if I do paperwork as long as I don't overdo it, which I don't see happening but, well, what happens later-on?"

"I don't know, Nanao."

"If you honestly think that I'll sit around and twiddle my thumbs and I don't know, start to knit or something, then _you_ don't know me."

Shunsui didn't look appeased until he sighed heavily and laid his head across her chest, perfectly cradled by Nanao's breasts and looked up at her face.

"Well, I'm sorry. I think I'll be saying that quite a lot in the near future." He said with a devilish smile, his warm breath tickling her exposed nipples, "I just want you to be safe."

Nanao leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll just remind you when you get too over-protective. I guess there will be some adjusting for both of us." And Nanao looked up to the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

"Nanao, I love you." Shunsui said seriously and with so much emotion in his voice, Nanao's eyes started to burn a bit. Argh, she was just too emotional at the moment.

"I love you too, Shunsui." Nanao said quietly still not looking at him.

Shunsui raised himself off of her and braced his arms on both sides of her head, his body still mostly lying on one side of her until his head was only inches from hers and he was looking into her eyes intently. He let his head sink lower, his upper body muscles becoming defined through the movement and sank until he was able to brush his lips with hers. Softly, gently. A lover's touch.

"Mmm, Nanao, did Retsu-san say anything about physical activities, except not to overdo it?" He asked languorously, letting his lips brush along hers with every word.

Nanao was breathing heavier too and was trying to think at the same time to make a coherent sentence.

"It's safe, don't worry. I asked." And she blushed prettily at that.

Shunsui smiled and put his body over hers so he was lying on top of her. But Nanao couldn't feel his naked body on hers at all though, because he was bracing himself so fully on his arms.

Nanao saw that he was just too careful and thought that she had to take the initiative and make him forget about his worries of hurting her.

"You won't hurt me, you know." Nanao said as if in an ordinary conversation.

Shunsui looked away from her for a moment and then leaned into her to place his lips softly against hers again.

Nanao knew that he was about to pull back but she wouldn't allow that and so her arms glided along his naked shoulders until they hugged his head to her until she started to _really_ kiss him. Her tongue gliding against his aggressively. For one second Shunsui tried to pull back but with a tortured groan he relented and deepened the kiss, too.

His body already hot on hers made Nanao lose herself in the moment of bliss. Tomorrow would come early enough. She didn't want to face all the implications this would have for her and… also for _them_. She didn't want to think of a child at the moment. She wanted to feel Shunsui's skin pressed tightly to hers. Feel his hands grip her body so expertly as he was wont to do. Feel him taking charge and mastering their pleasure. That was heaven.

Shunsui didn't know what he was doing. Couldn't think. He should be careful with her, he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to hurt their babe but when she was arching her body against his like that, no rational thoughts would dare to come through his muddled brain. He tried handling her body with the utmost care but soon enough her teeth on his shoulder combined with her legs clutching at his hips tried to end that.

Shunsui pulled Nanao's legs apart so she could cradle him more fully, which Nanao welcomed with a sexy moan.

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Shunsui brought forth huskily, as if pained.

"You won't" nibble on his shoulder, "you've never hurt me" kisses to his jaw, "why should you start now?" And Nanao sealed her lips to his, her tongue darting out to seek his.

Shunsui moaned into her mouth and gave himself over to the emotions that churned through him heavily. His hands were busy caressing every inch of her body, gliding along her breasts, her ribs, her hips until they explored her legs and that heavily place in-between.

Nanao cried out, unsealing her mouth from his.

"Oh, gods, please don't let me wait! I need you. Oh, Shunsui I _need _you."

Nanao crossed her legs behind his back, trying to pull him closer to her, and Shunsui was not one to decline her offer and thrust into her waiting depths, more careful than he would usually be but certainly not as careful as he would have wanted. But it seemed as if this was exactly what Nanao wanted because she moaned in a deep and throaty voice beneath him, all the time, pleading for him to not stop. Shunsui would have chuckled at that if he wasn't too preoccupied to do it. As if he could stop now.

Nanao's desperate hold on his body didn't decrease either. Her legs were wrapped around his middle tightly, as were her arms around his neck, her short and pretty nails scratching along his skin just so that it raised pleasurable chills along his body. Shunsui didn't mind it a bit since it felt as if she was out of control and couldn't help herself and let her passionate side take over. It felt as if his flesh was melded to hers, absorbing it. Their slick bodies, coated with a sheen of sweat always felt so damn beautiful against each other that Shunsui always felt so unbelievably lucky when they were together like this.

Nanao felt Shunsui surging into her slick body. Connecting them so deeply that it was as if he was trying to meld them together. Shunsui's hot breath was ghosting over her shoulder making goose bumps break out all across her skin even in this heat and made her overly sensitive breasts go into overdrive as soon as his chest brushed them slightly.

Their bodies moved against each other, or was it _with_ each other, in a perfect rhythm, perfected over the long months, now over a year that they had been intimate together.

There were silky and heated kisses with passionate tongues and lips, nibbling and biting on skin, groans and moans against overheated flesh. Shunsui's hands were in Nanao's hair, holding her head in just the right position to kiss her as deeply as possible, imitating with his mouth what their bodies were doing. His arms were braced next to her body, keeping his weight off her as much as possible.

With a near desperate move he pulled her whole body up into a straddling position over his knees, this way he didn't have to worry about crushing her. This upright position also made him able to go deeper into her body, which Nanao noticed with a small shriek into his neck, her hold on him still tight, her teeth locking on his throat enticingly.

Shunsui's hands glided along her hips helping her into a rhythm that would please them both beyond paradise. And paradise came, faster than anticipated it crashed over them in a wave in which both drowned but neither minded a bit…

Afterwards they were both breathing heavily lying side by side in the bed, having their heads turned so they could look into each others eyes.

Shunsui suddenly started to chuckle and Nanao looked at him inquisitively.

"If this is how it'll be throughout your pregnancy then we should get some accommodation with no neighbours in the vicinity." And then his chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when he saw Nanao blushing furiously at his allusion to their quite loud coupling.

"It is entirely your fault, you know." Nanao said in a haughty tone.

Shunsui's laugh turned into an evil smirk and he pushed his body over hers to look into her eyes with an intense gaze.

"I think there're always two who play that particular game. Or at least it's much more pleasurable if there are two. All on your lonesome gets boring at some times."

Nanao just blushed even more and Shunsui leaned over to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"I am all sticky." Nanao brought forth when they parted.

Shunsui smiled gently, "We can't have that, now can we?" And with that he carried her from the bed into their bathroom.

Arriving at their shower, Nanao soon discovered that her legs were still a bit too weak to stand on her own but Shunsui had his strong, muscled arms around her naked waist and Nanao was leaning her head on his pecs so they were embracing in the shower. The water was cascading over their heated bodies soothingly.

Shunsui loved holding Nanao like this when she was naked. Her skin, always so silky, felt so damn good against his fingers and her small waist was somehow always a pleasure to touch. He revelled in the moment.

Until Nanao started kissing Shunsui's chest that is. Her little tongue coming out to draw lazy lines on his sun kissed skin. Shunsui groaned and looked down at her, seeing the sparkling light in her beautiful eyes.

With a groan he grasped onto Nanao's ass with both hands and seated her on his length in one sensual move.

Nanao cried out into the crux of his neck, mumbling incoherent things in her passion. This was nearly too much. She was still so sensitized from their earlier bout of lovemaking but she wanted him deep inside her and never let him leave her body again.

Shunsui had to lean Nanao against the wall to keep his balance since his knees were starting to get weak too. Nanao was pure abandon in his arms, totally uninhibited, grinding her pelvis against his, her arms tightly hugged around his shoulders, her head leaning heavily against his head, sometimes peppering his jaw with wet open-mouthed kisses that made him quiver.

When Nanao felt the cool tiles against her back she arched even more into Shunsui, which made his hips lose their controlled rhythm.

"What are you doing to me?" He panted.

"Don't think, just feel. Feel me all around you." She whispered sensually in his ear, licking his lobe and Shunsui groaned as if in pain, cupping her ass and pulling her to himself hard.

"Look at me. Look at me, love!" He urged her.

Nanao could feel the building pressure low in her belly, continuing outwards into all parts of her body until an especially rough thrust pushed Shunsui's pelvis right into her sweet spot, making her body explode like fireworks. Her eyes caught his and her erupting body soon pulled him in too, seeing the glassy and unfocused eyes of Nanao sent him tumbling over the edge into limbo.

He slid to his knees in the shower, slowly, the water still flowing onto his back.

"Nanao, my Nanao-chan. I love you. I love you so much." He whispered hoarsely into her ear, kissing the shell languidly.

When Shunsui looked down into Nanao's face, he smiled, for she was fast asleep in her position, still joined with him, a content smile on her face.

Life was beautiful.

* * *

A/N: First I have to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers out there. I just love getting the reviews and you put so much thought into them too. THANKS!!!!

As for not updating sooner, well, I needed a bit to get settled again and then I neither had any time nor any inspirations at all on how to continue that's why I am asking YOU, for quotes or thoughts to get me inspired. I have an idea but I'm not sure yet if that's the best course. I just don't know where to take this story. But thanks for ScrewyLouie12 to kick my ass into gear ;)

As for the next update, look for it after the 4th of March!

TRIVIA: And maybe you're not hip on your foetus development from biology classes (believe me I couldn't remember either), baby hearts start beating after week 5 so I thought it was alright if it beat in week 6.


	13. Misunderstanding

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**

* * *

**"_The world only goes round by misunderstanding."_

~ Charles Baudelaire

* * *

"Please…"

"No."

"Ple~ase?"

"No!"

"Pretty please, with a cherry and a lick on top!"

"NO!"

"But, Nanao-ch~an, I just _have_ to tell someone, or…or I'm gonna explode! Do you _want_ me to explode? In a not-nice way?!"

Shunsui made a pathetic pout across the desk on which he was leaning trying to get Nanao's attention behind said desk where she was currently doing the paperwork.

They had actually come into the office together this morning, Shunsui mumbling something about watching her and making sure she didn't overwork herself, she didn't really get it all, since she was still too astounded by his announcement to come into the office with her in the _morning_!

Nanao had actually been pleased, for half an hour or so until he had started nagging like an old woman and Nanao had remembered why she liked the mornings alone in the office – they were quiet and calming to her psyche in the midst of her crazy life.

"Nanao, just one. Juushiro wouldn't tell anyone, I promise."

Again those pathetic puppy dog eyes. Not that Nanao was affected in any way. No. Uh oh, the trembling and pouting lower lip, uh oh, he was leaning his head sideways and was looking at her from under his long lashes, making his big brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Damn it!

"Oh, just go, you fool, leave me to my work! But don't tell anyone! And if I walk out that door and get strange looks it's your hide I'm going to take it out on!" And with a negligent hand movement she motioned him away.

Shunsui was practically jumping outside. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Hopefully he would leave it at one person, though.

Idiot

_**oooxooo**_

"Ukitake!"

"I'm sorry Shunsui but I don't have time right now, all this paperwork will kill me faster than my sickness for sure, I really think I have to look for a new fukutaicho at some point."

"Juushiro."

"What?! I really don't have time for a drink right now."

"JUUSHIRO!"

"Wh- are you crazy? I'm not deaf!"

Ukitake looked up from his paperwork to find his (usually) best friend standing in front of his desk, practically vibrating with energy and a completely goofy smile on his face.

"Are you drunk?" He asked bewildered from behind his desk, "Isn't it too early, even for you? Or have you had an all-nighter?"

"If you count drunk on happiness, then so abso-fucking-lutely!" Shunsui said with joy.

"What happened?" Now, he was curious. Shunsui was a happy man but for him to be so happy that he couldn't stand still like he was currently doing, that tale he wanted to hear!

"I'm going to be a father!" He practically screamed leaning into the desk of his best friend.

Ukitake didn't know what to say for a few seconds, or minutes, then…

"Shunsui, this is…congratulations!" And Ukitake came around his desk to hug his oldest friend, being honestly happy and pleased for him.

"Thanks! Oh, this is amazing! But you can't tell a soul, you hear me? Nanao is so going to kill me anyways. She will be so scary. This is between us, alright?" Becoming very serious at the end.

"No problem, come this asks for a big drink, my friend."

"And the paperwork?"

"Ah, don't think about it, it will still be here when I come back."

With a loud guffaw, Shunsui and Ukitake left the building, not knowing that someone had overheard their conversation.

Kiyone was standing there with an open mouth. Kyoraku-taicho would be a father and Ise-san would kill him? Why? She had never heard Kyouraku as serious as when he talked about Nanao killing him, never, and considering how often she saw him when he was here with Ukitake-taicho, that meant something, at least to her! Nanao wouldn't kill the father of her child, would she? But… what if the child …wasn't… _hers_? Oh, my…

"SENTAURO!"

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao was having a very productive time in the office, now that Shunsui was gone she actually got work done very quickly and was finished by noon.

Shunsui hadn't been back yet, but she wasn't bothered too much about that. Nanao got up from the chair and looked out at the beautiful scenery, stretching her tight body, her muscles still protesting from last night. With a small sigh she went out the door, wanting to go for a little walk and stretch her muscles a bit, enjoying the beautiful sun outside.

But as soon as she stepped into the common office she came to a stop. Everyone was huddled around a single desk, talking heatedly.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you working?"

Just because she had finished her paperwork early didn't mean that they had too and as soon as they were finished they usually stormed outside into a bar or run errands during their break.

"I- Ise-fukutaicho." The pretty 4th seat, Mitsu Orino, recovered quickly.

"What is going on? Have you finished your work, already?" Somehow she just couldn't believe that.

Nanao looked over the group and was startled at the expressions on their faces. They were filled with so much pity and sadness that Nanao had to look twice. What the?! For a second she had contemplated if they knew that she was pregnant but discarded the idea at their looks, knowing her Division and knowing their enthusiasm for news like that, they wouldn't look as if somebody had died!

"A-Are you alright, fukutaicho?" Another Shinigami asked, Nanao couldn't see the woman because they were all so huddled together.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Nanao was getting frustrated.

"I mean, well, _we _mean, we're all on your side, just to let you know!" All heads nodded.

Nanao was completely confused by now. This was just too strange.

"Alright, …uh, I guess, thank you? I'll be going for a walk."

"Yes, of course fukutaicho, stay out as long as you want."

"Not that I can remember asking for your permission, but …do your paperwork." For lack of anything better to say, Nanao walked away with those parting words, and with a confused last look at the assembled Shinigami who were running into each other while trying to do her bidding, Nanao left the building.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui came back to the office to a strange mood, to say the least. He stopped in his tracks and halted his happy humming and looked into the gloomy looking office. His subordinates were at their desks and doing their work, not bothering to look up and come for a chat as they were wont to do, usually. Judging by the murderous looks, he had no idea what was going on.

He was just walking toward the hallway that would bring him to his and Nanao's office when his fourth seat, Mitsu Orino, a calm strategic Shinigami, spoke up.

"Don't bother _taicho_. Ise-fukutaicho went for a walk." Shunsui frowned. That taicho had strangely sounded like an insult.

Today was a day for celebrating and not for veiled insults. Come to think of it, he had never gotten veiled insults from any member of his Division, except for his Nanao-chan, that is, he amended with a curl of his lips.

"You're looking mighty pleased with yourself, taicho." The woman's voice belonged to another Shinigami, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment he was so baffled..

"Alright, so this is going to stop. What is going on?! Don't look at me as if I've stolen all your sake bottles, _that_ was probably Nanao-chan!"

One of them made a grunt.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order _taicho_, and here are the resignations for the whole division!"

And with a thump a thick stack of papers was dumped into his arms. A cursory look down confirmed the words of his 4th seat. In bold letters it said, "Resignation Requests".

"What the fuck is going on?!" He repeated in a nearly angry and strained voice.

_**o**__**ooxooo**_

Nanao had had enough. Every single Shinigami she had encountered had shot her a pitying look with sad eyes and Nanao had had _sooo_ enough of this.

What was going on? Was she dieing and nobody had had the decency to mention anything? Had something happened to Shunsui? That made her lungs constrict and panic break out in her body. So she sent her reiatsu in search of his and reassuringly found it at the 8th Division buildings, a bit hyperactive but that was to be expected, considering the emotional state he was in today. So why was Seireitei behaving thusly?

"-nao" Hn? Had someone called her?

"Nanao, there you are, I've been looking for you the whole morning!" A slightly out of breath, Matsumoto Rangiku came to a stop in front of her, her chest heaving.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Nanao was dumbfounded. Matsumoto usually never run around. She walked. Elegantly, and relaxed.

"Nanao, I'm so so sorry. I've just heard this morning. This has gone too far. The swine will get his due, I promise, the whole Shinigami Women's Association is at the very moment trying to figure out how to best deal with the bastard!"

Nanao just looked at Matsumoto as if she was speaking in a different language.

"Rangiku, what is going on?"

Rangiku looked as if Nanao had slapped her.

"Oh. My. God. You don't _know_! Nanao, please you have to be very strong now. We all love you, you know, and we'll make him pay, don't you worry, but Kiyone heard Kyouraku-the swine tell Ukitake-taicho, that evil-doing little helper, that he was going to be a father and that you were not allowed to know. Nanao, I'm so sorry but Shunsui cheated on you. With another woman. Who is pregnant."

Nanao couldn't think. She looked at all the Shinigami who had stopped to stare at her and Matsumoto having probably heard the whole speech and got so angry, her grip on her reiatsu spiked dangerously making some of the weaker Shinigami sway.

This! This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid. These stupid rumours! These unbelievably stupid accusations. That distorted truth that made such an upheaval. Nanao was a quiet person, a calm person. Except when angered.

And she was past angered now, she was mad-spitting furious.

With a determined step she walked into the direction of the 8th Division building, by the way noticing that a whole gaggle of Shinigami was following her for what they assumed would be the big showdown and major gossip.

_**o**__**ooxooo**_

Shunsui had fled the building and was standing in front of the 8th Division, looking at the big doors trying to make comprehension out of the accusations thrown at his way. What had happened? The day had started so beautifully?!

He was halted by other lingering Shinigami who looked at him and the whole of the 8th Division who was standing around him in curiosity. By the looks on their faces, Shunsui knew though, that they knew what was going on. Well, at least someone did.

A second later, he sighed though. He could feel Nanao's reiatsu approaching and while it was completely angry, he knew she would make sense of what was going on.

With a brief glance he saw the arrival of some captains who had joined their Division members, among them Zaraki Kenpachi, who probably thought with glee that a fight was starting and Unohana Retsu who stood beside the devil and looked very concerned.

Nanao came through the throng of people with a look on her face that was vicious. Could a look be vicious he had the time to think, before his little love was standing right in front of him and pushed him, hard. He didn't lose his footing or anything, it was just an expression of her anger, he knew.

"You complete moron!" Shouts of _yeahs_ and _tell him_ were heard from the throng of Shinigami.

"This was exactly what I wanted to avoid! Was I not clear this morning?"

He looked down at the upturned face and his heart nearly broke. His Nanao was embarrassed, no _humiliated_ by all this upheaval!

"Nanao, I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how much. I only told one person, I just couldn't keep it to myself. This is such wonderful news that I wanted to share with my best friend." Shunsui laid a gentle palm against Nanao's face and made her see the sorrow in his eyes.

Nanao deflated before his eyes, closing her eyes and losing her anger. Shunsui was starting to love those mood swings.

The Shinigami nearest to them were staring on incomprehensively. They were telling the people out of ear-shot what was being said but at the moment they just didn't know what was happening themselves.

_Turn-about is fair __play_; Shunsui had time to think, before Nanao gave him a peck on the cheek.

Which made the people roar.

"No, no no, Nanao, you're not supposed to _forgive_ him! You're supposed to castrate him! Kill him! Something! Not _forgive _him!" Matsumoto said coming forward.

"He cheated on you and that …that slut is pregnant now! Don't you see? Nanao, how can you forgive him that betrayal. Just wait, we're going to have the name of that…that woman soon!"

Nanao had to close her eyes and Shunsui saw the tick right above her left eye that told him she was going to explode.

"Nanao, calm down, it's not good for the baby." Shunsui said quietly leaning over her ear.

But Matsumoto Rangiku must have the best ears in all of Seireitei.

"What, _what_ baby?" Matsumoto shrieked, making the surrounding Shinigami break out in roars.

"I am pregnant and I am going to get his child, you nosy idiots." Nanao said in mortification at having to divulge that tidbit in front of all the assembled Shinigami.

It was quiet after that announcement. Very quiet. Shunsui looked around himself and saw the completely stunned faces that looked first at him and then at Nanao.

With a joyous shriek, Matsumoto came to hug Nanao, tightly, screaming into her shoulder,

"I'm going to be an auntie!"

"With that the spell was broken and the Shinigami came forward to congratulate them, seemingly having forgotten all about their animosity towards him.

Shunsui just looked down at his lover, who had come nearer to him as soon as the Shinigami had advanced, and his eyes crinkled up into a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you so should be!"

* * *

_A/N: Whew, that was a roller coaster to write. I hope you liked it! There just never is anything that is easy for the two of them, is there? _

_All hail Nanao and Shunsui_

_I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!_

_Thanks especially to my amazing reviewers who actually took the time to look up some quotes for me, I do have some sort of idea where this story is going now- _some_. Bear with me, please._


	14. Contemplation

* * *

**Contemplation**

**

* * *

  
**

"Contemplation often makes life miserable. We should act more, think less, and stop watching ourselves live."

~ Chamfort

* * *

The news of Nanao's pregnancy spread across Sereitei like a wildfire. By the evening everywhere you went you could hear the news being spread again and again to whoever would listen. And bars were louder on this night than they had been for a while.

But Division 8 was by far the loudest. The whole compound, it seemed, was in a state of war (i.e. hardcore partying). As soon as the Division members had recovered from their shock they had set up a party to end all parties or as they called it the "We're Pregnant Party", telling the whole of Soul Society that they would welcome the new addition to their Division (i.e. the baby) with wide open arms.

Everybody had started to contemplate what it'd mean having a baby from their superior officers and the Division members had quickly decided that the baby would become Division 8th's new mascot. Questions about the gender had quickly arisen but since neither Nanao nor Shunsui knew yet at that point, a betting pool had quickly been set up, as was the 8th's style.

Nanao had been mortified that everyone was discussing her pregnancy so openly and at the news of the betting pool Nanao had had to bite her cheek very hard to keep from voicing her displeasure and keep quiet. She knew that it'd be absolutely impossible to halt the 8th's enthusiasm at this point – with them being absolutely crazy over it (something new to party with abandon about) but Nanao had for one millisecond contemplated killing them all so this would all be forgotten and grass could grow over this. For one itsy bitsy millisecond.

She didn't want her pregnancy to be a big thing. She just wanted to have it all over with.

With a frown Nanao looked over the Bedlam that the common hall had turned into, leaning against a wall in the shadow where no one would really see her, but soon enough two strong arms came around her middle, resting lightly on her belly.

"What is my beautiful Nanao-chan doing all on her own at her party?", came the deep whispered words from behind her.

"I don't like this. I don't want parties and loudness and messiness. I just want this to be over with." Nanao sighed dejectedly.

"Ah, my love, let them have their fun for now. The austerity of life will soon return."

Nanao snorted, "Yes, because our Division is so very well known for 'austerity'."

Shunsui chuckled, "Alright, I give in. Well, then I'll just have to promise to do my paperwork for a while." He mused.

Nanao turned around in his arms, his hands landing smoothly on her bottom and he pulled her closer.

"Why is it that that's the only thing people can come up with to make me feel better?" Nanao asked a bit piqued, "Pretty much everyone who came up to me tonight promised to do his or her paperwork on time and then some- to me."

Shunsui just chuckled a bit dirtily, "Well, that's not the only thing _I_ can offer you." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Nanao just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same moment, letting her head rest against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired, let's go home, I just want this day to be over with." She sighed, pressing her body tightly to his.

Shunsui kissed the crown of her head and they started walking in the direction of their shared quarters.

Arriving at their destination, Nanao sighed, just to feel Shunsui's lips on hers desperately seeking entrance with his tongue. Nanao smiled against his lips and opened up, pulling him closer to her, not noticing Shunsui's manoeuvring until she was pressed against a wall, feeling every delicious inch of Shunsui pressed against her.

When he pulled away from her lips kissing a molten path down her neck Nanao chuckled and brought out on a gasp, "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

Shunsui licked a trail to her collarbone not answering at first, so Nanao's breath hitched in her chest when Shunsui opened up the upper part of her uniform nearly violently.

"I told you, I'm gonna make you feel better."

Looking gleefully at his newly exposed playground aka her breasts.

"They've grown already, you know." Shunsui stated and cupped her breasts with both of his hands, palming them until Nanao thought she had to scream.

"They're also more sensitive." He stated when she cried out desperately when he flicked his thumb over both her nipples at the same time.

"I-I know." Nanao gasped. Feeling her breasts swelling with every stroke, every little flick, every massage that made her whole body tingle with pleasure. She could feel it centring between her legs, making her wet, preparing her for him.

When Shunsui's head lowered Nanao had to close her eyes because she knew what was coming now, but had to rip them open again as soon as she first felt his mouth on her breast, crying out at the sensation.

By all the gods, this brought sensitive on a whole new level!

Nanao couldn't move due to all the different sensations running through her body but Shunsui's hands weren't inactive, opening the sash around her waist and letting the lower part of her uniform glide to the floor. Nanao shivered at the feeling of the cloth sliding against her smooth legs, eliciting goose bumps all across her body, making her breasts even more sensitive.

As soon as she stood before him naked, Shunsui still fully clothed, his mouth staying on pleasuring her breasts, suckling at her breasts heavily until Nanao knew she would get hickeys, and his hands wandered to the centre of her being, fingers gliding through silken wetness until Nanao felt her legs tremble.

Shunsui chuckled against her breast, the vibrations making her groan out loud, but Shunsui never let up the play between her legs, until he rose from his kneeling position to swing her up in his arms and head for their bedroom, kissing her the whole time.

_Oh yes_, Nanao thought with a grin, this was definitely working in making her feel better.

_**oooxooo**_

Unohana Retsu stayed in her office for a long while that evening, just looking outside at her garden which was bathed in the light of the sunset, not really acknowledging all the going-ons in her Division outside her office door. If there was an emergency someone would call her, someone always did.

She didn't know what was going on with her lately, all this musing and contemplating wasn't her. Maybe it was Ise-san's pregnancy that had put her in this particular mood – she didn't know.

Her life was good, she thought. Even if her Division wasn't well respected, she didn't care about that. She knew better than anyone else what exactly her Division accomplished on a daily basis, and they knew it too; at least most did.

She didn't like to be in the limelight, or at the centre of attention like the 12th Division taicho or the 11th. Kurotsuchi-san just loved being looked at – just look at him and his costume. Why else would he wear something like that if not to get attention. And Zaraki-san, well, that one's whole personality screamed 'look at me or perish' even if unintentionally on his part, putting nearly half his Division into her and her Division's care after 'a little training' was nothing out of the ordinary.

But Retsu knew that something was missing in her life, she just didn't know what.

She didn't love – but she cared greatly about the people around her. She wasn't really happy, but…content. Was that bad?

_**oooxooo**_

Shortly after Nanao and Shunsui had arrived at the office in the morning, Shinigami had started coming and going. Their Division members, who actually started to _work early_ (Nana was still in shock about that) and other Shinigami who came with little gift baskets to congratulate them, which was why Nanao currently looked at her office, which was stuffed with flowers and fruit and cards from top to bottom.

At some point there had been candy too but soon enough the little pink monster aka the 11th's fukutaicho, had come by to congratulate and the candy had _mysteriously_ disappeared from view, not that Nanao minded, it was just scary to think about all the sugar the monster would consume – and the outcome, Nanao shuddered and closed her eyes – just to open them again and see a hell butterfly descend on to her extended finger and whisper its message into her body.

"Taicho, we're being summoned to the 1st Division", Nanao said. Shunsui had started to object to her calling him 'taicho' but had shut his mouth after seeing the slightly distressed look on her face.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, don't worry. Yama-ji probably just wants to put a bet on the gender too." He joked but Nanao didn't look appeased at that and soon enough they made their way through Sereitei – accepting lots of well wishes on the way.

_**oooxooo**_

The atmosphere in the soutaicho's bare office was heavy and dark, and the soutaicho sat imposing and forbidding behind his desk.

But leave it to Shunsui to break the ice.

"So-Yama-ji, it's getting late, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Shunsui." The soutaicho snapped in his crackling old voice, his glare becoming piercing and Shunsui actually had to ground himself for a bit until he was able to meet the eyes of his old teacher and mentor.

"Yes, Yama-ji, what can we do for you?" Shunsui asked a bit more formally feeling Nanao tense up a bit, close beside him. Shunsui leaned in towards her to surround her with his gentle reiatsu.

"Don't worry, Nanao-", but before he could continue, the soutaicho spoke up again and startled Shunsui into a complete stand-still.

"What are your intentions, Shunsui?"

Shunsui frowned heavily, "What?"

What was going on?

"I am asking you what your intentions are, Shunsui."

"Yes, Yama-ji, I understood that part, but about what?"

"About your pregnant fukutaicho." He stated as if it was obvious.

Both Nanao and Shunsui looked up at that. Alright, so the soutaicho knew about the pregnancy, they both had pretty much counted on the news spreading wide and far anyways, but for the soutaicho to ask something like that was very strange, to say the least.

"You impregnated one of the Gotei13's most valuable fukutaicho and therefore made her unable to do her work, in the very near future for a period of time. I do not think you realize what work your fukutaicho does, Shunsui. She handles all of the paperwork and organisation of your Division. Don't you think that I realize that more than half the taicho's signatures are forged? The paperwork goes through reiatsu validation, you see. "

Nanao looked shocked at that and also a bit sick. And she had thought she was so careful only sometimes faking his signature when she really couldn't find him or make him do his work. She knew she was able to do his share of the paperwork blindly. It wasn't difficult and she knew she did it correctly; it was pretty much the same as hers.

"I am quite sure that pure and utter chaos would or rather will break out in your Division, you lazy rascal."

Nanao snorted inelegantly at that and Shunsui looked down at her frowningly.

"Well, where he's right, he's right, you know." Nanao said with a chagrined smile.

"Therefore," the soutaicho continued without acknowledging their interplay, "therefore, you will retain your position as fukutaicho of the Division, Ise Nanao, throughout and after this pregnancy as long as it will not compromise the health of you or your child."

Nanao bowed her head in acknowledgement. That was what Shunsui and she had decided anyways.

"So what are your intentions, Shunsui? Will you do right by the mother of your future child?"

Shunsui and Nanao startled at that. Was the soutaicho actually asking what they were thinking? Was he talking about…

Marriage?

"Sir, that-", Nanao started but was cut off by the soutaicho, "Shunsui?!"

Because Shunsui had slung an arm around Nanao's shoulders and he looked at the soutaicho very, very seriously.

"See, Yama-ji, here's where you go off the trail. I see that you feel you have to speak up but this relationship is, respectfully, absolutely none of your business. This is between Nanao and me and not you or Soul Society, and I would welcome it if you would respect that. Come, Nanao, we're going."

And with that he steered her out of the soutaicho's office to the sound of Yama-ji's snorted,

"Younglings."

And Shunsui just chuckled, letting Nanao's warm body envelop his mind. Everything was good.

_**oooxooo**_

"See, Nanao, that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Nanao chuckled, sitting in front of Shunsui and being cradled in Shunsui's arms on their veranda, watching the sun set.

"Since you got scolded and not me, I'll concur with your statement." And she smiled softly.

Seeing Shunsui frazzled had truly been a sight to see. She hoped she'd remember the event until she died, it had been that good.

And on the note of marriage, it hadn't come up again. Nanao didn't need it. She didn't need some official to tell her that she was Shunsui's and he was hers, she knew it in her heart. They had talked about it briefly when Nanao had first told him about the child but both had decided that it wasn't really necessary at the moment, leaving it open for the future.

"Everything will be just beautiful Nanao, you'll see." And he put his arms tighter around her small frame.

_**oooxooo**_

_2 months later_

Two figures wrapped in the dark of night made their way to the very back of the Great Spirit Library of Soul Society.

"See, I told you on Thursdays the librarian responsible always forgets to ward the forbidden part of the library. Isn't this cool? Only the highest ranking members of the Gotei13 have access here." One person said to its friend.

"Well, I don't know. We shouldn't be doing this. Don't you think the forbidden part is, well, forbidden for a _reason_?"

"Ah, don't worry. I have everything under control. Uhh, look at that book – it somehow seems familiar-"

"What the hell are you doing? Don't open it!"

"Ts, don't worry – oh, look at this – what does it say?"

"What? Where are you looking? I can't see anyth– AHHH!"

* * *

A/N: _First of all thanks so much to my awesome reviewers – I'd be soo lying if I didn't say that I'm getting a kick out of all these reviews, that's why I reply and let you know that! Oh, and thanks to _2-lazy2LoGin () _since you weren't logged in I couldn't thank you before! _

_So __**let me know**__ what you all thought of this new chapter! _

_Also, thanks to ScrewyLouie12 for kicking my ass into gear once again!_

_I've got the next chapter partly written already so __it should be up within a week! Review and I'll tell you the title! *Mwuahhhh*, I'm not above a little bit of bribing ;)_


	15. Strength

* * *

**Strength**

**

* * *

**

"_I was always looking outside myself for strength and confidence, but it comes from within. It is there all the time."_

~Anna Freud

* * *

Nanao and Shunsui were smilingly walking inside Sereitei, Shunsui's arm surrounding her petite figure tenderly. Well, not that petite anymore, since Nanao was 13 weeks along in her pregnancy and you could see it if you looked at her and knew what you were looking for, as the whole of Sereitei did. Even with her loose Shinigami clothes, a little bump was protruding from her body.

Shunsui knew very well that naked you could clearly see the bump now, not that he would ever let anyone see her naked, that is. But it made him awed to see something growing in her that they had created. Together. It was a very humbling experience.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her body had a luminous glow, her skin shined like the moon and her breasts… they were the stuff of gods.

Shunsui chuckled.

Nanao looked up at him sharply, her glasses flashing dangerously.

"What?" She asked a bit testy. Shunsui tried to suppress his smile but thought he wasn't that successful if the glint in her eyes was any indication. Oh, yes, and she was _dangerous_.

Nanao just sighed then, "You didn't have to come, you know." when the 4th Division came into view.

Shunsui just gave her that look, the look he only donned from time to time that spoke of pure determination.

"And miss your check-up? Uh uh, never." He smiled then, pulling her frame tighter into his.

Nanao was secretly pleased because she still was a bit uneasy with the whole pregnancy thing but as long as Shunsui was by her side, everything was alright and walking with him through Sereitei, she felt comfortable. She knew that eyes still followed them but she was more confident about the whole situation. She was more comfortable living the life she did than ever before. All thanks to Shunsui.

And now they were on the way to the 4th Division for Nanao's check-up with Unohana-taicho as per instructions.

Nanao smiled as she entered the Division.

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao lay prone on an examination table, her stomach exposed to the room's spectators, that would be Unohana-taicho sitting next to the exam table and Shunsui standing off to the side, looking at every movement meticulously. Nanao looked down and was once again surprised at the little protrusion of her belly.

"Everything looks just wonderful, Ise-san. I do not foresee any problems but we will still keep up our checks."

Nanao nodded in acquiescence and Shunsui nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely, Retsu! We'll be here for the next appointment right on time!"

There was a knock on the door and Isane's hesitant voice was heard, "Unohana-taicho? I think we'll need your help. Two Academy Students were just brought in. They were found comatose in the Great Spirit Library this morning and I'm not sure what to do."

Unohana nodded, "I'm on my way, Isane." And the fukutaicho's footsteps receded.

With that she rose and for a second Nanao glimpsed tiredness in the eyes of the gentle taicho but it was gone so fast that Nanao wondered if she had seen right and Unohana-taicho vanished from the room determinedly, leaving Shunsui to help her into a sitting position and helped her back into her clothes, with lingering touches and a kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you, Nanao-chan."

_**oooxooo**_

Zaraki Kenpachi was having a good day, which for him meant he had beaten up pretty much his whole division in "training" aka survival exercise among the members of his Division. Unfortunately, they were pretty much all wimps, so they were lying around the 4th Division, lazily, bandaged and moaning and groaning in pain. _Tch, weaklings_, no one had died, which was good since paperwork for deaths were a bitch to handle. Too bothersome if you asked him, especially since paperwork was not a preferred subject in his division.

The old geezer had to employ special clerks who came once a month and brought order into his paperwork. When they arrived and saw the paperwork lying haphazardly around, they always looked ready to cry, which was kind of amusing.

But now he was here at Weaklings' Central to look in and make sure that _really no one_ had died. Here we go…

_**oooxooo**_

The two students who were _supposedly_ comatose woke up without a sound at exactly the same time, looking at each other with completely black on black eyes. The healer with them in the room just looked at them, startled beyond speech and instantly feinted dead away, when the two stood up and made their way from the room, leaving black smoke trails all around them which was beginning to envelope the hallways of the 4th Division Headquarters.

_**oooxooo**_

Retsu was walking along a corridor when she started to feel the evil aura encompassing her surroundings; she felt it permeating her Division and a determined glint came into her eyes as soon as she felt the origins of the aura.

Instantly she spoke a kido spell to hermetically lock down the 4th Division's inner rooms so that … _it_, could not leave here. At the same time she made sure that her patients and healers were out of reach and if not she pulled them with kido spells from the perimeter into safer grounds.

She felt an answering hiss from _it_ which she felt all through to her bones affirming her decision to lock down the perimeter. Minazuki, her zanpakuto, was starting to vibrate softly at her side and she took the sword more comfortably into her left hand, which soothed them both and strode towards the centre of the darkening void.

However, she felt a familiar reiatsu inside her force field and made a detour that led her straight to Zaraki Kenpachi who was slashing at some spectres who transformed into black smoke just to then instantly reform and slash at him. And while his strikes were not doing anything but amusing the ghoulish looking ghosts, theirs were hitting him spot on, their nails making deep gouges on his strong skin.

As soon as the spectres noticed her, the five spirits started to split up, so they could attack the both of them.

"What the fuck is going on here, woman?!" Zaraki shouted as soon as he saw her standing at the entrance to the room he was in and saw her skilfully evading the sharp nails of one of those stupid ghost thingies.

"If I am right in my assumption it's a forbidden spell. All the evil souls that are just one step away from becoming Hollows but are reached in time by Shinigami to perform _konso_ are amassed in a parallel dimension, or some sort of void to keep them until they are sufficiently cleansed. Understandably, they are not too impressed with their Shinigami 'prison keepers', I would suspect."

"Use fewer words!" Zaraki cursed, when he couldn't evade an attack completely. If he couldn't slash at those transparent things, where was the fun? His sword was gliding right through them…wait….

"Shouldn't our swords be able to slice at them, if they're ghosts?" He saw Unohana just gripping that sword of hers, not even drawing it. Tch.

Unohana looked a bit surprised while simultaneously evading an attack because of his quick thinking, but…

"No. _Konso_ has been performed on them, therefore they are not traditional ghosts or souls anymore. Their existence is a sort of limbo, they are not aware of what is going on, they are acting on instincts alone."

"So what can we do?" With an angry growl Kenpachi crashed into the wall due to the effort of evading those inches long nails.

"We have to find those responsible who called on them and I believe I know who that was. They will be possessed by the archaic spirit's energy that keeps the souls contained and we have to exorcise that."

"Where are they?" Kenpachi just asks and Retsu stepped over to him in a shunpo step, got a tight hold on him and teleported them away with a swift kido spell.

_**oooxooo**_

"Alright, so I don't know what is going on, but this is _not_ normal." Shunsui said, Nanao in his arms, shunpoing from room to hallway, encountering the apparitions and trying to evade them.

"_This_, I remember this…why does this sound so familiar?" Nanao was whispering to herself, thinking and trying to pull up every valuable information from her brain, looking deep in thought, while Shunsui held on to her tightly and evaded the attacks. They had swiftly found out that traditional kido or their zanpakuto were not doing the job of harming them.

"Ghosts, zanpakuto don't touch them,…they're obviously evil,…ghosts, apparitions, spectres, evil ghosts, possessions, …_students_!"

Nanao looked up at him with a start, "That's _it_! Students were brought in! They were found in the Great Spirit Library. I bet they were snooping into the forbidden part, that's just so student-y, going where you're not supposed to!"

"Nanao!" Shunsui looked a bit put out.

"Oh, sorry, I was ranting here, they're the souls from the Cleansing Void, the students must have called them."

Shunsui started picking his brain for information on receiving that information.

"Ah, well, if you say so, I'll believe you, so we have to find those stupid students then. They can't be far off. I felt Retsu put a kido shield around this part of the building, they must be here somewhere then."

They shunpoed past the evil ghosts with the very sharp nails, towards _what_ Nanao didn't know but she put a reassuring hand over her belly.

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao and Shunsui ran into Retsu and Kenpachi soon enough or more like crashed into them when they appeared out of nowhere.

"Zaraki-taicho, you're here too?" Nanao asked very surprised at not having felt the crushing reiatsu that always surrounded the fearsome captain.

He just snorted and looked to the side not acknowledging her.

"Zaraki-taicho and I have encountered the evil spirits from the Cleansing Void." Retsu started.

"As have we." Shunsui said, looking around suspiciously.

"We have to find the two students who did all this." Nanao butted in.

"I can localise them through my kido shield-" Zaraki snorted at that but Retsu just continued, "and then we'll have to exorcise the souls back into containment."

"Do you know how to?" Nanao asked Retsu attentively.

Retsu looked at Nanao seriously then, "No I don't but I know you do."

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui looked over at his lover, "Nanao-chan?"

But Nanao looked very uncomfortable.

"Nanao?"

Nanao looked at Retsu inquisitively, "How do you know?"

"I know because there is no Shinigami in all of Sereitei who is in the Library more often than you and even though you are one of the most honourable souls in all of Soul Society, I find it highly improbable you did not read _all_ the texts there are, kido related and otherwise."

Nanao looked _very_ uncomfortable at that but the chuckle from right behind her set her at ease again. Somewhat. Warm arms surrounded her middle from behind and his head leaned down on her shoulder to whisper into her ear in a sing-song voice, "Someone has been naughty."

"I- I-" But Nanao was interrupted by Unohana-taicho.

"They are closing in on us, I can feel them. Ise-san do you or do you not know how to handle this situation?"

Nanao blinked and admitted, "I do."

Shunsui's arms tightened around her, "Will this hurt the baby?" He asked the two women.

Unohana-taicho looked at Nanao and asked, "Do you trust yourself to do this without hurting yourself or your child? We do not have time for you to explain this to us."

Nanao took a deep breath and as soon as they heard noises coming from down the hallway, Nanao released the breath and stated full of confidence she didn't particularly feel, "I do."

And that settled that.

_**oooxooo**_

Nanao was in the room by herself, a spell surrounding her, a calling spell to be precise. She knew that three captains were in her immediate reach, one of them Shunsui but still she was definitely nervous. To say the least.

She had read this spell about fifty years ago. But she still remembered every single word. It was a forbidden spell but that had just made her remember it even more.

She was meditating, bringing her whole body into balance. She had done this a lot recently, with the help of Shunsui, to centre her reiatsu and to let it flow freely through her body and around her child. She tried not to think of the "lessons" in which Shunsui taught her to balance out her reiatsu, because that would just make her blush, but they had been effective.

Centre yourself, let the reiatsu flow through your body, let it stream, channel it, grasp it. Yes.

She felt her surroundings thicken with black mist, and then two bodies stepped into the room and Nanao had to suck in a deep breath when she saw the two…_beings_ walk in.

It was a girl and a boy, or at least they were supposed to be that but they looked absolutely out of it. Their eyes were black holes, their skin looked translucent so you could see the veins underneath their skin clearly. Their expressions were empty and yet Nanao knew evil was staring at her.

They started to circle her, surrounding the spell that was laid out around her, testing its limits. Nanao was breathing heavily, breathing the words to the forbidden spell, all the while the possessed spirits were hissing at her now throwing themselves against the barrier but thankfully it was holding up. For the moment.

Nanao could feel the spell pulling at her, could feel her reiatsu flowing from her body and into the intricacies of the spell.

"We will not let you do this, Shinigami!" A hundred voices surrounded her. The students had called upon the ghosts which were surrounding Nanao now too.

Nanao could feel the strength of the combined spirits against her barrier and… felt it cracking but she still held onto that spell, coursing through every fibre of her soul. It became more violent, her spell whipping up a strong wind that started to surround her and the spectres. As soon as she had spoken the last word, the two students smiled.

Nanao frowned at that but she had forgotten one little tidbit. As soon as she finished the spell, the barrier would be completely wiped out in order for the spell to work and the possessed students and ghosts used that small window to surge forward and …grasped at air, because Shunsui had come from wherever he had been to pull her back.

"Do it now, _Nanao_!"

She saw the beings encircle to swarm them and didn't lose a second more to activate the spell in one rush.

Static crackled and thunder bolts jumped around the room until they ripped open space, into the Cleansing Void.

Nanao knew she had to keep pushing or more spirits would flee, but she was discovering that it took more of her reiatsu than expected, making her breath heavily in Shunsui's arms. She was no taicho. Maybe she knew all those spells, but she couldn't use them properly since she lacked the strength to handle them and use them effectively.

The possessed students weren't laughing anymore but they were grasping stubbornly at not being sucked into the rip.

Nanao knew she couldn't sustain the Void much longer, she knew she was losing her grasp on the spell, her reiatsu decreasing until an idea popped up in her mind. Acting spontaneously, not being able to run the risks through her mind, she grabbed onto Shunsui's arm pulling on his reiatsu _hard_.

Shunsui gasped, feeling the cutting edge of Nanao's reiatsu pull on his desperately, knowing what she needed he released his reiatsu as best as he could, feeling the pain but not caring. If that was what Nanao needed he would give it. Such a combined reiatsu was only possible if the two beings were completely in tune with each other and their shared reiatsu lessons came in handy now, Shunsui thought.

Nanao felt his reiatsu at her grasp. Felt it and used it. It coursed into her body, which was acting as a conduit and gasped, his reiatsu was just so potent. But she would bear this, she had to. She knew how to do this and she would show them all, that she hadn't gained her position as fukutaicho just by being good at paperwork.

And suddenly, suddenly she felt another reiatsu, from inside her. Her analytical mind instantly recognized the reiatsu of her child and Shunsui, who had such a tight hold of her and her reiatsu gasped likewise. So he must be able to feel it too.

She felt the little reiatsu and was instantly appeased since it didn't seem to be in any peril or discomfort but was just acting on instincts which let Nanao move the reiatsu of her and Shunsui more freely through her body so she could channel it appropriately and then she let it loose in one fatal strike which practically catapulted the evil souls out of the students directly into the void which closed with a loud boom.

The students crumpled to the floor and Nanao's knees buckled too from the backlash of power but Shunsui, who wasn't even out of breath, held her in his arms and supported her, but he let himself sink slowly to the floor, nonetheless, with her harshly breathing in his arms.

"Are you alright, Ise-san?" Unohana-taicho rushed over to her and Nanao saw Zaraki-taicho follow behind the healer lazily.

Before Nanao could answer, Unohana had her hands, infused with reiatsu, on her belly and was concentrating on the little being inside her.

Unohana-taicho sighed, "Everything seems to be alright." And instantly got up to go over to the students to check them over.

Nanao breathed in and out slowly, trying to regulate her breathing again, which wasn't easy since Shunsui had such a tight grip on her.

"Never." He just said, his eyes closed.

Nanao looked at him inquiringly.

"Never do something like that again!" And leaned his forehead over hers so they were connected.

Nanao just sighed and let the warmth of Shunsui envelope her tired and cold body just to hear,

"Tch, this was a total waste of time." From the 11th Division taicho and Nanao started to chuckle.

* * *

_A/N: So, thanks so much once again for the reviews! I have to say I've got amazingly loyal reviewers - thanks guys! I always try to let you know how much I appreciate the reviews in my replies ( and also thanks to asdf and 2-lazy2LoGin - since I can't reply to you ;)  
_

_I was a bit hesitant about writing this chapter since I'm not much into action scenes and such, but well, I just wanted to try it out - so let me know what you thought. _

_As for future chapters - I'm still not too sure about what gender the baby has, so just say "boy" or "girl" and why in a review - I'm having a hard time deciding! CU_


	16. Ferocity

* * *

"_There's a certain ferocity in __motherhood__."_

~ Celeste Zappala

* * *

Shunsui was observing Nanao. All day long he managed to keep at least one eye on her and it was absolutely amazing to see her and know that she was his. He caught himself doing it often, watching her, looking out for her. He would have never believed anybody if they had told him a few years ago that Ise Nanao would be lying in his, no _their_, bed, sleeping naked next to him with a belly that was slightly swollen with their child.

He still had trouble with that revelation, hence why he was awake in the middle of the night, being immensely content to just hold her and their unborn child in his arms. He knew what it meant to love. He had known love from his family, from his siblings and his parents. During his academy years he had met Ukitake and their friendship that had emerged was so strong and close that he might as well say that Ukitake was a part of his loving family. But then it was difficult to not love Ukitake.

But this, this feeling that was coursing through him was nearly too much. Love and pride and devotion. He would gladly lay down his life for Nanao and their unborn child. While it was true that he didn't even know the gender of the babe, no one would come between him and the little one.

With and emotional shudder he pulled Nanao's naked back close to his front, resting his palm over her belly and fell asleep, nearly being overcome with the peace he felt at this moment.

_**oooxooo**_

Shunsui had to really put up an effort to not smile throughout the whole day. Office days had become quite amusing since he and Nanao were together but now that Nanao was pregnant they had become something not to be missed. Which was probably the reason why he had started to come in early in the mornings with Nanao even if the bed was his preferred location at that time of day.

There just was something about beds in the morning, all warm from bodies and the blanket like a cocoon that held off the trials of the world. He still couldn't comprehend the complex idea of getting up so early but without Nanao in bed he had soon realized that the bed lost most of its warmth anyways.

"Nanao-chan?" He asked innocently, seeing his lover grip her pen that much harder but didn't deign to look up.

"What, _taicho_?" Nanao asked trying to stay polite but he had soon realized that it had become very easy to get a rise out of Nanao since the start of her pregnancy, which was why he so enjoyed it.

"Oh, nothing." He really couldn't prevent the smile that lit up his face when he saw Nanao's outraged face. It just was too good to be true.

With an angry glare Nanao went back to her work, scribbling away on some forms.

He had a really good vantage point from the sofa in their office, and the sun rays from the windows were just so long to tease his prone form and made it easier to see the cute, angry expression on Nanao's face.

A hesitant knock made him look up from his perusal of Nanao and glance towards the door when Nanao bade a Shinigami inside.

"Yes?" Nanao asked imperiously. Ah, he loved that tone. She would try it in bed once in a while and it sounded sexy no doubt about that and it was just so much fun to just take her then. Ah, don't think about that now, he chided himself.

"Ah, Ise-fukutaicho, we were wondering about the kido-classes. We know that your, uhm… situation prevents you from giving the classes but we were thinking about maybe getting a replacement or something since we don't want to lag off in our kido."

Nanao looked surprised for a moment, "Oh, I hadn't even thought about that yet. But it is a valid point; I will think on it and will inform you soon on what shall be done. Was that all?"

"Oh, yes, yes thank you, fukutaicho." And with a small bow in her direction and then seeing his taicho lying on the sofa, gave a little jerk in surprise not having seen him before and gave a little head nod in his direction too before heading off.

"That's something I hadn't even considered", Nanao mused and with a certain glint in her eyes her gaze landed squarely on him.

"No." He said decisively, answering before she could even ask the question, not moving an inch.

"Shunsui."

Uh oh, that didn't bode well. She never called him Shunsui in the office. He looked over and saw that Nanao had risen from her new, extra comfy chair, compliments to Ukitake, and walked slowly over to him.

Uh oh, the look on her face was decidedly deadly. Her body, while having curved deliciously was still graceful as ever and when Nanao arrived before him, he didn't have time to move an inch before she came down on him and straddled his middle. Shunsui looked up at her determined face and knew he had lost at her 'Shunsui' already but this was sheer torture. Nanao had become quite frisky and her body so unbelievably sensitive due to her pregnancy. He just couldn't help himself and his hands moved as if on their own volition, cupping her swollen breasts.

They had grown quite a bit and Nanao had informed him mischievously that they would grow some more. This was torture. Pure torture.

"Come now, Shunsui, a few hours a week nothing more. A few spells and I promise you that you will not regret it." She leaned down as if to kiss him and stopped just short of his lips, waiting for his answer.

Really, was he supposed to say no now? How?! He wanted to lean up but Nanao's head moved back a few inches just out of reach.

Shunsui growled and with a quick movement he had her beneath himself on the couch, pressing into her.

"Alright." He growled sexily and leaned down, wanting to claim her lips.

"Good." Nanao just said and with an equally swift move she was out from underneath him, leaving Shunsui to stare at the empty spot beneath him with blinking eyes.

With a decidedly proud stance she ambled to her desk and started up her paperwork again as if nothing had happened.

Shunsui just groaned. She was definitely becoming more mercenary.

But that wasn't all the changes that were happening as Shunsui discovered that evening. He was lazing around on the couch with a nice book in his hands and stared at Nanao from his perch on the sofa. She was walking around the room, first standing at the kitchenette and boiling some water for tea then walking to the book shelves, pulling out books and then putting them back in. Picking some imaginary dust particles from the dresser with the sleeve of her bathrobe then walking to the other end of the couch and fluffing up some pillows.

Shunsui had seen enough. He was getting dizzy just looking at her.

"Nanao!"

Nanao looked up guiltily asking in an innocent voice, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Nanao looked around herself and then at him, then she plopped down on the couch next to him dejectedly. Now, four months pregnant, her belly was starting to be visible.

And then Nanao sighed, "I don't know Shunsui, it's just…have you considered what will happen once the baby is here? I was thinking…where will we even put it?"

Nanao looked imploringly up into his open face as if it held all the answers.

"What do you mean, Nanao?" Shunsui looked cutely inquisitively at his Nanao-chan.

"I mean, where are we going to put the baby? We don't really have a separate room and we don't even have a bed for it yet!"

Shunsui just looked at her, contemplating, and then the most wondrous smile broke out on his face. Nanao was looking at him oddly until Shunsui reached over to her and pulled her into his lap for an embrace. Nanao squeaked a bit in surprise but soon settled against him.

Shunsui knew Nanao was surprised at his action but in that moment he didn't particularly care because he was so unbelievably happy. He was laughing into her neck, breathing onto her supple skin in pure abandon.

"Shunsui?! Are you alright?" Nanao was beginning to be worried about his antics.

"Ah, Nanao, I love you." He breathed into her neck, suddenly becoming serious.

They looked into each other's eyes and Nanao's breath caught in her chest. His brown eyes were glowing in a mysterious way and Nanao thought she'd be able to get lost in their depths.

"Shunsui?" Nanao asked gently, recognizing the sudden serious mood.

"Do you know that this is the first time that you have been planning for the baby since you've discovered that you're pregnant? I'm very proud of you, you know. You've come a long way- so have I for that matter." He ended with a charming smile.

Nanao leaned back against Shunsui and he put his arms back around her middle, his hands loosely clasped on her front.

Nanao looked straight ahead, then down at his hands lying on her belly and slung her arms over his, enfolding them and cuddled back into him.

"I-I don't know why but when I saw myself in the mirror this morning after showering, I saw my rounded stomach and, and I don't know, it just registered, so strongly in my mind that we are really going to have a child. I mean, I knew that we were going to have a child but all the scheduling and planning kind of took precedent and when I had time to breathe it just started to sink in. I'm going to be a mother." Nanao said full of wonder.

Shunsui laid his head onto her shoulder from behind and breathed in her unique scent.

"Ah, Nanao, I-" but he stopped abruptly when Nanao gasped and he felt a slight fluttering against his hands.

"Nanao?" Shunsui asked breathless.

Nanao just looked down at her stomach, speechless.

"Did you just…?"

Nanao only nodded.

Their child had moved beneath their palms.

"I love you." They both said at the same time and then kissed reverently. Gently.

Slowly, Shunsui let his reiatsu loose and sent it through his hands into Nanao's belly. Nanao didn't stay idle however, and joined her reiatsu with that of Shunsui. Carefully, they both circled the place where their child rested until they surrounded the little pulsing energy gently and held it protectively.

When Shunsui felt the little thing answer them and their reiatsu he smiled into Nanao's neck, both their eyes closed.

"Shunsui? Can you feel that?" Nanao asked, gripping his hand fiercely.

Shunsui didn't need to ask what she meant because he felt their child's distinctive reiatsu signature. Here and now, holding his beloved Nanao and their future child, Shunsui knew that there was nothing in this world or the real world that would feel better for him. This was the pinnacle of happiness and satisfaction. The absolute best.

He chuckled in glee and nervousness since now he would have two beautiful girls to love and cherish.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

_A/N: First off thanks so much for reviewing__ You guys are simply the best! And secondly, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had my exams and then I was on vacation so I really didn't have any time whatsoever to write on it._

_Also, I was tempted to end it here but thought wasn't really sure so, what do you think? Should I write some more on this story? Or start a new one and end this one? I really don't know what else to write without introducing some major plot elements which I'm not really good at writing but anyways, let me know! PLEASE._


	17. Life

* * *

**Life**

**

* * *

**

"_Life is something that everyone should try at least once."_

~Henry J. Tillman

* * *

"…and that, dear Hana, is how your mommy and I fell in love." Shunsui smiled. The wind was cool on his skin but the sun was shining and a day on the roof of his Division Building was just the perfect thing to do on such a fine day.

Shunsui looked down at the little bundle sleeping peacefully in his arms and a gentle expression crossed his face. He just couldn't believe that he was holding _his_ little daughter in his arms. His and Nanao's.

The little girl was barely two months old and was already a complete daddy's girl. Always wanting him to carry her around and tell her stories. It calmed his little flower and he absolutely adored having his little girl around. And his Nanao-chan certainly deserved some time off too.

As if conjuring her from his thoughts, he felt Nanao's reiatsu nearing them and looking over his shoulder he saw her climbing onto the roof with a frown on his face.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked concerned.

Nanao huffed and came up right next to him to sink down on her knees and extended a hand to let her palm caress softly over Hana's cheek and then gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I've been resting and resting and I tell you, if I rest any more, I'll go crazy!" Nanao said, leaning up against him, sighing once.

Carefully, Shunsui balanced Hana on his lap while supporting her neck and head with one hand so his other was free to pull Nanao into his side. He kissed her temple, inhaling her sweet scent and thinking once again, as he had so many times that he was in absolute heaven.

"And I couldn't wait in the office for you, when I saw those mountains of paperwork that just made my skin crawl. Why can't you do any work? I'll be back in the office in another month and I shudder to think of how high the paperwork can pile itself until then." Nanao huffed quietly not wanting to disturb her little baby since she was sleeping so quietly in her daddy's arms.

It always moved Nanao deeply to see her little baby in such protective arms, practically feeling Shunsui's love for the both of them.

She felt unbelievably happy, here with Shunsui and the little girl they had created. And looking at them both now, she knew that if she could go back and make her decisions once more, she knew she would do everything exactly the same. Her life was wonderful - she had a man whose strong arms curled nightly around her and a beautiful baby girl that was adored by everyone, most of all her parents. She would be a little heartbreaker for sure, Nanao smiled. It would be fun to see her grow up and fall in love while Shunsui tried to scare away her future admirers.

"What has you so amused, beautiful Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked with a gentle smile on his face, leaning down so he could kiss her lips tenderly.

Nanao put some distance between them and looked deep into his warm eyes.

"Life. Just life." And snuggled deeper into Shunsui's side.

_**- The End -**

* * *

_

_A/N: __So this is it. The End. I know it's short but I just wanted to give it a nice clean ending with (hopefully) no open questions._

_First off__, thanks so much for reviewing You guys are simply the best! Kitsune Moonstar, Wintervines and darkangel1910 actually managed to review EVERY SINGLE chapter. That's just wow! And thanks to Anhalir for what must be the longest review EVER in the record of reviews ;) And all other reviewers:_ akirk85029, animeGirl2709, archiemouse, ArizonaBay, asdf, Automailjunkie44, Celelanthir, Chaerring Trinity, darkchocol8807,Eula Marie, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Jade, JenovaJuice97, KyourakuZelda, lancer, maggie (), mj0621, Ngoc Chau, Sailordeedlit, ScrewyLouie12, skyblueocean, starbrightdreamer, sunfire1108, The Dragon Guardian of the Sea, The-piro-16, TurquisePL, Xion784, Zoelyn, 2-lazy2LoGin; - _you're all just awesome!!!_

_I am so so sorry if I've forgotten anyone, just tell me__ and I'll edit you in ;)!!_

_This has been a fun ride and I don't exactly know what to write now but ideas about a new story are already swirling in my head ;) Bye for now!_


End file.
